A Thousand Years
by InLoveWithAWinchester
Summary: Klaus always says that love is a Vampires greatest weakness. What if he only thinks that because his true love from the 1600's died. What if She's alive though. What will Elena and everybody think when she turn up in Mystic Falls. What will Klaus think? *Crap Summary I know, But I tried.*
1. Chapter 1

I sighed as I took the last Picture off my wall. I held it in my hands and looked over the drawing. It was a perfect sketch of Klaus. The detail I'd put into it was quite good. Well when you've been alive 425 years you have a lot of time to practice. I kissed the drawing and put it in the folder containing the others. I was moving to Mystic Falls. That was where I'd heard the Original Vampire family was settled. I knew that Klaus had daggered his family. But if they were all together and alive then that meant that Klaus had undaggered them. I watched as the moving van drove off and got into my car. My car was a deep sky blue porshe. I drove for a few hours until I saw a sign ahead of me that said 'Welcome To Mystic Falls' I smiled and had to control myself from putting my foot down and getting to my new home in minutes. Eventually ten minutes later I was driving through town. I had the hood on my car down and smiled as my vampire hearing caught the whispers between people. Most of them wanting to know who the beautiful stranger in the sports car was. I pulled up at my house and stepped out of my car. I unlocked the door and saw my furniture already in the right places. I nodded my head and decided to go upstairs and change before adventuring out to find my lost love. I ran upstairs at human speed and quickly grabbed a cute outfit out of my wardrobe and slipped it on. I had on a red tank top that pointed out my curves, Denim shorts with the bottom folded up, gladiator sandals, my turquoise lapiz Lazuli ring, black Raybans, 9 indian bracets, my golden chain with a small key on it and my hair was wavy and my makeup natural. My eyes lingered on the necklace for a few moment. Klaus had given it to me the night he took my virginity, saying it was the key to his heart and it belonged to me. I pushed back tears and swept out the room and ran to my car. I drove to The Grill and walked in. I couldn't spot him. I frowned. I walked to the bar and ordered a bourbon. "You don't look like a drinker." a voice said. I turned and looked at the person next to me. He had raven black hair and blue eyes. " Salvatore." He said holding out his hand. I knew he was a vampire and by the look on his face he knew I was one as well. "Centuries of drinking. It helps me think." I replied. I looked at his outstretched hand. "Melody. Melody Thorn" Shaking his hand. He smirked at me. "Well Melody, I'd like to get to know you better, fancy a small party at my house?" He asked. I raised my bourbon to my lips and drank the rest quickly. I stood up and he led me outside. "I didn't bring my car because I ran, Do you mind running?" he asked. I walked over to my car. "Or I could drive you" I smirked as his eyes widened slightly. He got in and I revved the engine. He told me the way to the Salvatore boarding house and we arrived in minutes. We got up and walked in. I stopped as I took in a large group of people,werewolves and vampires arguing. They stopped as we walked in and I looked around at them but only one caught my gaze. "Klaus" I whispered. His eyes went wide and he moved forward slightly before stopping. "Melody" I heard him whisper. He hand moved slightly and instantly I ran and was in his arms. I could tell everyone around us was confused. I stepped back and put my hand behind my head and pulled him forward. Our lips met and the passion and need that passed between us was electrifying. We pulled away and Klaus rested his forehead against mine. I pecked his lips again and pulled away and looked at the people around us. I kept a tight hold on Klaus' hand feeling that if I let go he'd disappear. I looked at the reactions on everyone's faces and burst out laughing. Klaus soon joined in. We stopped and I said, "Okay That was probably unexpected for some reason but there is no reason to continue staring." Everybody straightend out. A brunette girl stepped forward. She looked exactly like Katherine. Oh wait, she was the doppelganger. "What was that?" She asked. Everyone around nodded. Klaus brought me into his side. "That Elena, is what happens when you find out that the person you've been in love with for 425 years, kisses you when you thought she was dead." He said simply. Everyone's jaws dropped except for 3 vampires. A blonde girl and 2 brunette guys. The blonde stepped forward. "You're Melody!" She said. I nodded. She stepped forward and twirled me around and hugged me. I was facing the rest of the group and I widened my eyes at Klaus. "Come now Rebekah, It's my turn to hug my almost sister in law" an arrogant voice called out. I was pulled out of Rebekah's arms and brought into a hug by one of the brown haired guys. "I'm Kol" He introduced. I pulled away. "Hi Kol, I'm confused, It's nice to meet you" I replied. A chuckle sounded out from around us and I turned to face the last of the three. "You must be Elijah" I stated. He looked genuinely surprised. "Yes, how did you guess?" he asked. I smirked and gave him a slight hug. " Klaus told me about all of you, when I was human. he told me you were a gentleman. And you didn't jump me, and you're rather polite, so I just assumed and I was right." He nodded. I turned back to Klaus. "I'm surprised you remember" he said. I held my necklace in my hand and moved it forward slightly. His eyes widened and a smile touched his face. "You still have that?" He asked bewildered. I nodded. "Come now Klaus, You really expected me to give away the key to your heart?" I noticed the slight blush on his cheeks, which deepened a little when the silence around us was broken with a loud 'AWWW' from Rebekah. He pulled me into another hug and then introduced me to everyone else. "So, How did you know I'd be here?" He asked as we were all seated in the parlor of the Salvatore house. I looked at him, sat next to me. "You mean in Mystic Falls or Here?" I asked back. "Both" I nodded and replied, "Well talk gets around of the Original family settling and Damon invited me here for a drink." I noticed Klaus give Damon a glare. I chuckled. "If looks could kill Damon. Speaking of that drink." I said. I noticed people eyes widen and I turned and saw a bottle of bourbon heading my way at a quick speed. I quickly grabbed it out of the air and raised it at Damon who simply smirked but was shocked at my reflexes. I opened it and took a chug. "Ho...How old. How old are you?" I heard a timid voice ask. I turned my head to face the doppelganger. I resisted the urge to roll my eyes. I didn't like her. "425 years old. I've been looking for Klaus for 4 centuries." I turned to face Klaus again. "She's nothing like Katherine. I don't like her. She's too needy. No offence Elena" I said. I smiled at the uncomfortable look on her face. "That's my Melody, always speaking her mind" Klaus said. I Turned to him and winked. "I'm cheekier too" Rebekah cleared her throat and I turned to face her. "Klaus tells me you can draw." She said. I smirked. "Better than Klaus" I replied. "As much as I love you my dear, I don't think so." Klaus growled in my ear. "So It's simple. We'll have a drawing contest." Rebekah suggested. I got up and sped to my car grabbed my drawing stuff and running back to Klaus. I gave him his pick on paper and drawing and we proceeded. I noticed he was drawing Rebekah so I decided to draw Elijah. We finished and paced them on the table for everyone to judge. Rebekah looked like she was looking into a mirror as i looked between the drawing and her. Then I looked at mine and then Elijah and it was the same. I smiled. Everyone was going mad. Rebekah and Elijah took them and asked to keep them. Eventually we were asked to draw each other. " That's easy" We said in unison. We got drawing and soon enough, wallah. I looked at Klaus' drawing and smiled. It was a picture of me leaning against the castle wall. I was in my strapless dress and my hair was up. That was the day Klaus took me to his home, he'd lived alone at that point. Then I looked at mine. It was an image that had been burned into my mind. It was of Klaus in a suit. He'd escorted me to a ball, that had been the best night of my life. Everybody examined them and they all said it came to a draw. "These aren't from now are they?" Elena asked, more like stated. I rolled my eyes at her and tried not to lose my patience. Klaus noticed and squeezed my hand. "No, They aren't, they're from when I was human." I replied. "You're really pretty" Said the other blonde, Caroline. I smiled. I liked this girl. "Thank You" I said. We sat in silence for a moment. "Why didn't anyone draw me?" Kol said. Everyone laughed and I pulled out another sheet of paper. It was silent as everyone watched me. Within half an hour I set down the paper and smiled at the mirror reflection."There you go Kol" I handed it too him. His eyes went wide. "I could kiss you right now!" He said but noticing the glare he got from Klaus, "But I wont because You were supposed to be my sister in law and You love Klaus and.." I lent over and put my hand over his mouth. "Babbling Kol" I said. I quickly moved my hand away and rubbed it on my shorts. "Eww, You licked me. What are we? Twelve?" He smirked at me. I shook my head and whispered to Klaus. "Nik, he licked me." He smirked at me and kissed me. He pulled away and moved a hair from my face. "It's okay love, I'll bite him later" He whispered back. I smirked at Kol who squinted his eyes at me. I pulled my tongue out at him. Lets just say he didn't like that one bit.


	2. Chapter 2

I sat up gasping. I'd just dreamt about moving to Mystic Falls in Virginia and finding Klaus. That was weird and it seemed so realistic. I frowned and looked outside my apartment in London. It was just starting to get light outside but I had a feeling that the streets were crowded. I looked at the clock. 6:30. I groaned and fell back into my pillow. Mystic Falls huh? Maybe my dreams was like, showing me the way. I had been looking for Klaus for 4 centuries and I hadn't found him. Maybe this was someone's way of telling me to get my arse into gear. I lay in bed staring at the ceiling for another ten minutes before getting up and opening my laptop. I clicked on plane tickets and clicked on one for Virginia. I grabbed my phone and rang some Realtors. They promised me a nice sized house all I had to do was sign the papers. I got up and picked out some clothes. I was wearing a dark blue short sleeve t-shirt with blue skinny jeans, I had a teal sweater on over it and my dark blue cropped fedora hat with Blue shiny flats and my Lapiz Lazuli daylight ring and YOLO bracelet. I started to pack up what stuff I actually had. When I was done I ran outside and grabbed a taxi and started off towards the airport. I never really liked flying but when you're a vampire and you've been around a few years you eventually learn to deal with it and plus if the plane crashed or exploded I wouldn't be dead, so I was fine. I was sat next to a little girl who kept sneaking peaks at me. When she looked at me again I stuck my tongue out at her. She laughed at me and I joined in. Her mother smiled at us and kissed the little girl on her head. My smile faltered a bit when I remembered how my mother used to do that. "Are you okay?" the little girl asked. I pushed my thought's away and brushed away some tears that I didn't know had fallen. I nodded my head. "Yeah sweetie, I'm fine, I just miss my mummy is all" I replied. She grabbed my hand and looked at me curiously. "Where is your mummy?" she asked. I gave her a weak smile and her mum was listening also. "Well sweetie, my mummy's not here anymore. She's in a better place." Her mum looked slightly shocked and gave my shoulder a light squeeze. The little girl hugged my middle and I couldn't help but wrap my arms around her and hug her back. "How many do you have?" The girls mom asked. "Children?" She gave a nod. "None" I replied. Her eyes widened. "Really?! You'd be an amazing mother. I honestly thought you had kids. You're so good with Crystal." She said. I looked at the little girl. "Your name Crystal?" I asked. She nodded and smiled showing off the gap in her front teeth. She looked to be about 5. I put my hand out. "Hi there Crystal, I'm Melody" She shook my hand. We talked for a few hours before Crystal started begging her mum to sing her too sleep. "Crissie you know I can't sing" Her mother, Anne said. "Would you like me to sing you too sleep?" I asked. Crystal nodded enthusiastically. I chuckled and looked at Anne for approval. She nodded. Crystal lay against me and I started to sing. I chose Taylor Swift - Never Grow Up, mainly because it seemed appropriate. When I'd finished, I had multiple people smiling at me, some crying and some in complete astonishment. I blushed slightly and moved Crystal so that she was sleeping on Anne. "You're really good, please tell me that you earn money from that." She whispered. I shook my head. "I'm unemployed, I live on my family fortune." I replied in a hushed whisper. "You should think about a musical career." I nodded and thought about it for a while. Eventually I fell asleep. I was awoken by Anne shaking me gently. "Melody. We've landed." She said. I smiled at her and grabbed my on board bags and walked off with Anne and Crystal. We grabbed out baggage and walked to the main doors. We stood outside with my rental car and their taxi. "Well I guess this is goodbye. It was nice to meet you both. " I knelt down to Crysta'sl level and hugged her. "It was especially nice meeting you Crystal." I stood up and hugged Anne. "Stay safe you two. It was lovely meeting you. Bye" I waved them off. I got in my rental and drove the 54 miles to Mystic Falls. I drove through town like I had in my dream and came to a lovely house. It wasn't quite like the mansion in my dream but it was still beautiful. I got out of my car and walked up to the deck. I had to wait till tomorrow to sign the deeds and get my key. I sat on the steps for a few minutes before getting up and walking back to my car. I drove until I came to the Mystic Grill which seemed to be the place to be. I walked inside and noticed a group of people instantly look up and most of them looked at me weirdly. I had no idea why until I sensed they were Vampires. I also noticed what looked to be a mix between a vampire and a werewolf. My eyes widened slightly. I walked over to the bar and ordered a bourbon. Exactly like my dream. The mix between a vampire and werewolf must be a hybrid which means that Klaus had broken the curse. I smiled. I was happy for him. My vampire hearing picked up on the conversation. "Who is she?" "I don't know Elena why don't you go over there and ask her" "She's a vampire" "Thank you for that evaluation Stefan" "Shut up Damon" "Make me Blondie" "Hey don't talk to Caroline like that!" "Can't you all just shut up" "What if she's working for Klaus?" I tensed at that. Klaus was here then. "Oh someone's listening in, Naughty Naughty" I chuckled. That must be Damon and let me tell you. I could tell he was arrogant. "Now Now, Damon is it? Damon, it's not just me listening in, talk a little louder and Asia will hear you." I muttered. "I like 'em feisty" He growled. I turned on my stool and whispered, "I'm sorry Mr Arrogant, I don't pursue younger men." I threw back my bourbon and stood up strolling to their table. "You said younger. That means you're older than us" someone who slightly resembled Damon stated. I held my hand out, "Melody, Melody Annabeth Thorn." He took my hand and shook it, "Stefan Salvatore" I nodded. "Well Stefan, it seems your statement is correct. How old are you?" I asked. Damon took his turn to speak. "A century and a half" I turned to look at him, studying his features. "You're a Salvatore as well. And oh look the doppelganger." I held my hand out to the doppelganger. She took it hesitantly. "Elena Gilbert" I nodded. "You're nothing like Kathy" I said frowning. She looked confused for a moment, "You mean Katherine?" She asked. I nodded and turned back to Damon. "So. Mr Century And A Half, I'm older than you." He was silent. "By how much?" another, smoother voice asked. I turned and saw a teenager which short brown hair. He held his hand out. "Jeremy Gilbert, Elena's brother" I shook it and replied, "I'm 425 years old. Over 4 centuries. Oh that reminds me, my birthday's soon" I trailed off and thought for a moment. I shook my head and looked around the table. "So, what do you know about Klaus?" I asked curious. "Why do you want to know?" I turned to the blonde. I guessed she was Caroline from the conversation earlier. "Be careful Blondie, I'm older than you and I also have a short temper, contain your attitude or your head will be across the room in seconds!" I replied venomously. The hybrid stood up and went to say something. I grabbed his shoulder and forced him back into his seat. "I wouldn't if I was you Hybrid, I don't care if it angers Klaus, I'll rip your head off, so sit down and don't say a word unless you're spoken too because god knows I do not like people that talk back to me!" I hissed.I looked around the table and saw everyone looking at me slightly scared except Damon who simply smirked at me. "Now, about Klaus." I said. Damon moved over and I sat down next to him and the next 20 minutes was spent informing me about Klaus. I learnt that Klaus was out of town and wasn't expected back for a week though his siblings were still in town. I asked where Klaus' mansion was and then bid everyone farewell and grabbed my car and drove to the mansion.

* THE HOUSE LOOKS LIKE ELENA'S*


	3. Chapter 3

I pulled up to the mansion and got out quickly running to the door. I knocked and seconds later the door was opened by a rather handsome man. I remembered him from the dream. Elijah I think he was. "Hello. Can I help you?" He asked politely. I nodded. "I need to see Klaus" I said making sure the urgency in my voice was heard. He looked confused. "And why would you want to talk with Klaus?" He asked suspiciously. I wondered why when I remembered how at The Grill, Damon had put his arm around my shoulders meaning his scent was all over me. I suddenly felt the need to see Rebekah. "No, I need to see Rebekah" I said. He nodded. Still suspicious and muttered Rebekah's name. "Why in the world would you need me Elijah, I told you I was ta..." She veered off after looking over Elijah's shoulder. Her eyes widened. "Melody?!" She asked in disbelief. I nodded. She pushed Elijah out of the way and pulled me into a crushing hug. I chuckled. "Bekah? I'm not as old as you!" She pulled back and grinned at me. "You two know each other?" came a confused voice. Elijah was stood there wondering what the hell was going on. We looked at each other and shook our heads. "Nope" we giggled. "Face it Elijah, girls are weird and... hello there" Said another male voice who pushed his way past Elijah and Rebekah. He stood in front of me with a cocky smirk and a glint in his eye. I remembered him to be Kol. "I'm Kol Mikaelson and You're beautiful" He introduced. He stuck his hand out and I took it. He leaned down and kissed it as I said, "I think you'll find my name is Melody." Rebekah and Elijah chuckled. I looked round Kol and looked at Bekah. "Klaus?" I asked, hopeful. She shook her head. "Out of town until the day after tomorrow." I nodded and sighed. "Where are you staying?" I pointed across the street to the little house. "I don't get the keys till tomorrow so I'm gonna pull into the driveway and sleep in the car" I said. Rebekah glared at me and shook her head. "No You aren't, You're staying here and helping me convince these two not to tell Klaus you're back until he see's you." she demanded. I rolled my eyes and allowed her to drag me into the house. I sat in the living room with Kol next to me and Bekah in the kitchen trying to find some wine. Elijah walked in. "I'll be turning in now, so keep it down please." He said before turning about to walk out of the room to bed. I sped up to him and jumped on his back. "Please Elijah" I whined. "Stay and have some fun. You seem to be the most sensible, you need to loosen up" He sighed for a second before making sure he had a good hold on my legs and walking me into the kitchen. I wondered what he was doing for a minute. "Sister,have you found that wine, I think we could all use some fun and drinking seems to be the way to go." He said. Me and Rebekah looked at him like he was crazy. I felt a slap to my arse. I turned my head and saw Kol standing there. I got down off Elijah and went and stood in his face. I was as big as him so I was able to look him in the eyes. "You just slapped my backside. Can I do it to you?" I asked. He smirked and nodded. I smiled and kissed his cheek before bringing my hand back and slapping his cheek. Hard. Elijah and Bekah were laughing and I was giggling, whereas Kol was glaring at me and holding his cheek. "What was that for!" He exclaimed. I rolled my eyes. So over dramatic. "I asked if I could slap you. I just didn't say where" I replied. I suddenly had a good thought. I turned to face them all. "LIGHTBULB!" I said causing them all to laugh at me. "They have karaoke at The Grill right?" I asked. Bekah nodded. "It's tonight I think" She replied. I smiled widely and they all got up obviously knowing what I was thinking. We drove there and we got out of the car I was immediately on Elijah's back. We walked in and saw that the only people there was a few locals and the group from before except it looked like Matt the waiter had joined them. They all looked incredulously at me and Elijah. Damon waved us over to the table and Matt moved another table to it so we had enough room. Elijah sat me down but somehow Kol had been fast enough so I ended up sitting on his lap with Rebekah on his left and Elijah on his right. "So, is anyone going to be singing?" Caroline asked looking around the table. "Yeah, what about you Blondie?" I asked. She glared at me and nodded. I smirked at her and watched as she went up to the mic, picked her song and started singing. Everyone clapped and she smirked at me, thinking she had the upper hand. I got up when the door banged open. I turned and instantly saw the person I'd spent so long searching for. Instead he didn't see me but instead went to the table and slapped down a sketch pad. "KOL! I thought I told you not to go through my things!" He hissed at Kol. Kol put his hands up in surrender. " I didn't do it brother" He replied. Bekah stood up. "Klaus it's fine, it was me" Klaus looked at her and then nodded not realizing I had grabbed the sketch pad and opened it up. Everyone at the table gasped. Staring up at me were several beautiful sketches stared up at me. All of me. Klaus' head snapped up and he grabbed it off me. He looked at me angrily and then I think he realized who I was because his expression changed. "Melody?" He said. I nodded. I opened up my arms. "Klaus" I whispered. He pulled back and surprised everyone more when he leaned down and pressed his lips to mine. I kissed back eagerly. I had tears streaming down my face and Klaus had a few on his cheeks. I wiped his off and he did the same to mine. "I missed you" He whispered. Instead of answering back I kissed him. After our little reunion we were sat at the table and we'd explained in short what happened. Everyone was shocked to find out that Klaus was in love. "So, I guess this means I can't flirt with you anymore" Kol said. Before I could respond Klaus had intercepted. "You flirted with her?!" I could tell Klaus was annoyed but Kol was getting angry. "Yes Klaus, because earlier I didn't know she had a boyfriend and by the looks of it neither did she. Stop snapping at me, I'm not a younger version of you which means you don't have to act like father did!" I knew that Mikael and Klaus hadn't had the best relationship with them being at each other's necks due to Esther having been unfaithful a few years before. Klaus had started shaking. I put my hand on his shoulder and squeezed. "Kol" I gave him a stern look and said, "This might calm everything down" I got up and walked to the Microphone and chose my song.

_You didn't ask for this  
Nobody ever would  
Caught in the middle of this dysfunction  
It's your sad reality  
It's your messed up family tree  
And now you're left with all these questions_

Are you gonna be like your father was and his father was?  
Do you have to carry what they've handed down?

No, this is not your legacy  
This is not your destiny  
Yesterday does not define you  
No, this is not your legacy  
This is not your meant to be  
I can break the chains that bind you

I have a dream for you  
It's better than where you've been  
It's bigger than your imagination  
You're gonna find real love  
And you're gonna hold your kids  
You'll change the course of generations

No, this is not your legacy  
This is not your destiny  
Yesterday does not define you  
No, this is not your legacy  
This is not your meant to be  
I can break the chains that bind you

Cause you're my child  
You're my chosen  
You are loved  
You are loved

And I will restore  
All that was broken  
You are loved  
You are loved

And just like the seasons change  
Winter into spring  
You're bringing new life to your family tree now  
Yes you are  
You are

No, this will be your legacy  
This will be your destiny  
Yesterday did not define you  
No, this will be your legacy  
This will be your meant to be  
I can break the chains that bind you

And just like the seasons change  
Winter into spring  
You're bringing new life to your family tree now  
  
As I sang I looked Klaus in the eyes. He was smiling at me and I'm pretty sure Rebekah was crying. He got up and walked over to me pulling me down from the stage. He looked into my eyes and said, "I don't know how I've survived these past 4 centuries without you." I kissed his lips and replied, "Neither do I, actually I'm not sure how Kol's survived." He chuckled and then pulled a box from his pocket. He opened it and a ring was sat in the middle of it. "I've kept this since the fire. I was planning on asking you the night it happened. I never let this out of my sight. It seems your feelings for me haven't changed and I know mine haven't." He said. He got down on one knee and my eyes filled with tears. "Marry Me?" He asked. I nodded and cheers were heard as we kissed


	4. Chapter 4

I woke up yet again after having what seemed to be a dream inside of a... dream? This was all too weird and it was basically the same thing except meeting Klaus in different ways. I needed to consult someone about this. I got up and dressed quickly. I grabbed my keys and walked down to my car. I got in and started my drive to Yorkshire. Since I lived in London I knew it would take a few hours so I turned on the radio and smiled as my favourite song came on. I don't know what it was about the song, I guessed it was the fact that it sort of resembled my feelings for my lost Original. I shrugged and continued singing and thinking and driving until I reached a small cottage just outside of Yorkshire. I pulled into the driveway and walked up to the door and knocked. The door opened and Amber Payne opened the door, she was a witch and practically family. "Why on earth did you knock?" She asked moving out of the way so I could walk in. I shrugged and we both sat on the sofa. "What is it that you need?" She asked. I sighed. "I keep having dreams. Mainly about going to this town and finding Klaus. But I always meet him in different way and it's confusing me." I replied. Amber thought for a moment before she gave me an answer. "You should go to that town. It must mean something. It must be something telling you to go there" I nodded. Amber was almost always right. I got up and was about to walk to the door when she pulled me back. "There's something I have to tell you" I was slightly confused but sat back down and motioned for her to continue. She took a deep breath and started to talk. "Klaus is an Original vampire as are his siblings. But what they didn't know and what you don't know is that... you are also an Original. You were a friend of the Mikaelson's and Klaus' best friend. You were changed with them and you are the 3rd oldest Original. Something happened that was never explained and you fled and a witch erased Klaus and his siblings' memories as well as their father Mikael, he was a vampire hunter, his memory of you was erased as well, so the only ones that knew about you was Esther." My eyes were wide. "But I'm confused, I was human when I first met Klaus and why can't I remember anything?" I asked. She smiled at me slightly. "We needed to keep you safe because Mikael got his memory back somehow, my family bloodline used a spell to turn you human again and keep your vampire side dormant. When you died, you would become a vampire again." I nodded. " How do I get Klaus and His siblings to remember?" I asked. She gave me a small vial full of blood. "This is your blood from when you were human. Give them a small sip each and they'll remember everything" She replied. Everything was clear now. I was stronger than most vampires that were older than me. I was pulled out of my thoughts by glass breaking. My head shot up and Amber was lying dead at my feet. I stood up and right in front of me was a group of vampire hunters. Using my vampire speed and ran round the room before doubling back and ripping out the heart of every hunter there in less than 3 seconds. I smiled. My Originalness was becoming a really good thing. I used my vampire speed to run to my car. I started it and sped off home to pack up. Why? Because I was going to Mystic Falls.

*A Few Hours Later*

I stepped off the plane and smiled. I was now in Virginia. With every step. I was closer to finding Klaus. I walked to the main entrance and managed to get a taxi. I got out my iPod and plugged my headphones in and listened to that. A few hours later the taxi pulled to a stop in Mystic Falls and I pressed pause on Born to die and paid the driver before stepping out. I looked around for a little while and told the driver to stay put until I found somewhere to stay. I looked around and then started to walk to The Mystic Grill. I walked inside to find it slightly empty except for a few groups of people here and there. I walked to the bar and sat compelling the bartender to get me a drink. The man next to me quickly grabbed his phone and text someone. I managed to catch some of the text and saw he was texting someone called Damon about Vampires. I guessed he meant me. I rolled my eyes and a minute later someone sat on the other side of me and ordered a drink. I sighed and talked loud enough for both of them to hear. "If you're going to gang up on me, then shouldn't there be more of you?" The man on my right chuckled and moved closer to introduce himself. "Damon Salvatore." He stuck out his hand. I turned to him and shook his hand. "Melody Annabeth Thorn" I introduced. He smiled and I turned to the other one. "What about you?" I asked. I stuck out my hand and he eyed it cautiously. He reached forward and introduced himself. "Alaric Saltzman." I nodded. I then turned back to Damon. "Do you know anywhere I could stay?" I asked. He looked thoughtful for a moment and then nodded. "You can stay with me and my brother and his girlfriend." I smiled. "Thanks" He nodded again and then finished his drink and got up motioning for me to follow him. I started behind him and then turned to Alaric. "Nice to meet you Alaric" I said. He looked shocked. I turned and carried on behind Damon. He helped me with my stuff and then we ran to a huge mansion basically in the woods. "Wait here" He said as we stopped at the door. He disappeared into the house shouting for "Elena" who I guessed was his brother's girlfriend. A few minutes later he came back with a girl that looked like.. Katherine! My eyes widened and she saw and quickly said, "Don't worry I'm not Katherine" I nodded and smiled at her. She then turned to Damon. "Are you sure, we should trust her" He nodded and she invited me in. I smiled gratefully and then Stefan, who I learned was Elena's boyfriend and Damon's brother, showed me too my room. I changed into something I could hunt in. I walked downstairs and almost walked into Elena. "Sorry Elena." She smiled at me and replied "It's okay Melody, where are you going?" I sighed. "I'm going to go hunt, but don't worry, I never kill anyone" Her look of fear suddenly changed to one of relief. I hugged her briefly and then sped out to find something to eat. Soon enough I came across a slightly cute teenager. "Hey There" I said seductively. He smirked and moved closer. "Hey there" He replied. I smirked and sped behind him. My fangs extracted and the veins underneath my eyes came out and my eyes turned blood red. I moved my head forward and bit into his neck drinking. When I thought I'd had enough I pulled away and gave him enough blood to close the wound but not turn him if he died. I compelled him to forget what happened and then went on my way back to the Salvatore boarding house. I was dark now so when I got in I planned on getting into my pyjamas when suddenly I was pushed against the wall. I saw Damon with his hand around my neck. "Why are you here?" He growled. "I came to find my lover" I replied. He tightened his grip on my neck. "Why don't I believe you?" I grabbed his hand and slightly pushed him off which made him fly across the room and into the wall. I stood to my full height and hissed at him when he got up. "Don't mess with an Original!" I growled. Elena was slightly scared and Stefan was looking between the two of us. "You're an Original?" Damon asked. I nodded. He sped to his mobile and texted someone. Soon enough there was a knock at the door and Damon rushed to it and then a rather handsome man entered and studied me. I realized him to be Elijah. One of Klaus' siblings " Who are you?" He asked. "Melody Annabeth Thorn" I said. I rushed upstairs and quickly brought the vial of blood to him. "You have to drink this" I stated. He grabbed the vial and sniffed it. He put it too his lips and sipped it. He gave me the vial back. Soon enough his eyes widened and he engulfed me in a hug. "Melody?" He asked. I nodded and hugged him back. "What happened to you?" He asked. I pulled away and said, "Sit down while I get changed and I'll explain it too all of you." I raced upstairs and changed into my pyjamas, I raced downstairs and sat next to Damon and opposite everyone else. I leaned my head on Damon's shoulder and then started to explain.

Please Review guys, Need to know whether I should carry on or not ...


	5. Chapter 5

It's been about 2 weeks since I explained everything. Me and Damon are best friends... well about as best friend-ish as you can get with Damon. Stefan and Elena are good friends with me but not as close as me and Damon. Elijah has been daggered, which I wasn't happy about. Alaric's been acting slightly strange but I'm think I'm the only one who's noticed. Anyway, to the present. I'm standing outside with Stefan and Damon. My outfit was simple. I was leaning against Damon and tapping my foot a lot. "Melody, stop" Damon said. I rolled my eyes. "Yes Master" I replied sarcastically. "Mel what have I told you about using bedroom references, outside the bedroom" I could practically see the smirk on his face. I heard Stefan chuckle and I pushed away from Damon. I turned to him and smiled sweetly. "I'm so sorry your royal highness" I said with sarcasm before gently pushing him away. But it turns out when you're an Original, gentle means extremely hard. Damon flew away from me and landing about 7 meters away from me. I laughed at his expression. Quick as a flash he was up and next to me... putting me in a headlock. I reached up my hands and put them behind his head and pulled causing him to front flip and land on his back. Stefan and me were laughing. Stefan, doing his "Stefan Laugh" and then there was me holding my stomach with tears streaming down my face in laughter. Soon enough we're standing up again waiting for the lawyer to hurry up so Elena will have a "safe house". Suddenly I sighed and said, "You really think Bonnie can take on Klaus?" Stefan nodded and I noticed that Damon looked at me with a worried expression. He knew how I felt about Klaus and when I heard they were going to kill him I was heartbroken. But I had a small plan of my own. Because I remembered everything from my human days ,which were thousands of years ago, I knew that Klaus was extremely protective of me and I knew if I fed him the blood and made him remember then he'd fight just that bit more to stay alive, and that was what I wanted. Stefan replied, "She said she could channel enough witch's power to kill him. Elijah thought that would work and he was an Original, so…" "We just need to find him." Damon finished. I nodded glumly. "Yeah" Damon then turned to Stefan with one of his "idea faces" "Could she do one of those witch tracking spells?" He asked. I scoffed lightly, as if that would work. Stefan must have been thinking the same thing because his reply was exactly what I was thinking, "Nope. Not without something that belongs to Klaus. Believe me, I already asked." Damon nodded and then turned to me and opened his mouth. "Nope!" I said. I closed his mouth. "I don't have anything otherwise I would have had my witch find him and then I wouldn't be stuck his with a loser and Stefan" Damon glared at me and then looked back into his house and we stayed in silence for a few minutes before Damon spoke again, "Do you think he killed her?" Stefan looked at him and then me. I nodded slightly. "Katherine? Probably." He replied. Silence again. "It's not like she didn't have it coming." Damon stated. Just then Elena opened the door and said goodbye to the Lawyer. We watched him walk away and then tried to enter the house. But we couldn't. I groaned and then just looked at Elena. "I'm sorry. I completely forgot." I could tell by the look on her face, she didn't. I smirked at her. She looked at me and Stefan and said, "Stefan. Melody would you like to come inside my house?" Stefan smiled and walked in, "I would love to. Thank you." She nods at me as I walk in and I wink at her and then turn to face Damon. I could tell he wasn't happy, "What are we, 12?" He asks. I gave him a pointed look and he rolls his eyes and looks back at Elena. "One of us is. If I let you in, do you promise to obey the owner of this house?" She says. Damon scoffs, "No" I shake my head. "Seriously, Damon. My way. You promised. I call the shots. No lies, no secret agendas. Remember?" I smiled. Elena could be quite convincing and when it came to Elena, Damon wouldn't be able to resist any longer. "Yes, Elena. Sure." I tried to hide my laughter as Elena replied. "Then please, come in." I was practically choking on my laughter as Damon stepped inside, took one look at me and Stefan and said, "Shut up." I burst out laughing as Bonnie joined us and gave Elena her jacket. I was slightly confused as to why and then I remembered that they had school."Thanks." Stefan and Damon look between them confused. Stefan is the first to speak up, "Wait, where are you going?"I sigh. "To school." Elena says skeptically."Huh?" I rolled my eyes and went and poured myself a drink and then came back to stand with them."No, no, no. We didn't create a safe house for you to leave it." Damon says. I roll my eyes at him. "Yeah, guys, Klaus is out there. We know that." I scoffed. "No duh" Stefan gave me a disapproving look and then turned back to Elena who continued to argue. "Right. But where? No one knows. Look, I really appreciate what you guys are doing. And I'll be able to sleep at night knowing that I'll be safe here, but I'm not going to be a prisoner" I nodded at her and then piped up, "I think she's right" Damon then, without looking at me put his hand over my mouth and then says, "Your way, Elena." I shoved Damon hand a way and made a whipping noise and motion. The way Damon was looking at me... wow... if looks could kill."Don't worry, I'm ready. If he shows his face, I can take him. I Know how." As Bonnie said those words I felt my heart drop. My emotions must have pushed to my face because Damon grabbed my hand and squeezed it supportingly. I looked up and gave him a half smile. "The way I see it, next to Bonnie is the safest place that I can be. Come on." I looked up at Elena and then nodded and then watched as they left out of the door. Stefan looks at me and Damon and then says, "Wait, um, coming." He then runs out to the door and goes to catch up with them. I sighed and the drained my drink and walked to the couch and lay on it. Damon sat next to me and opened his arms. I shifted and melted into his arms. He rocked me slightly and I fell asleep thinking about telling Damon if he showed this side more often around others, Elena might like him.

I woke up a few hours later to see Damon, Elena, Stefan and Bonnie standing in the living room debating. "So we go to the dance, we find him." Damon said. They must me talking about Klaus. I frowned slightly and then stood up. "Really? How are we going to do that? We don't even know what he looks like." Stefan argued. I cleared my throat. They all turned to face me as I joined them. "But Melody does" I could tell what he was getting at and shot back, "Yeah I do, and so does Elijah" Damon glared at me again. "Something tells me he's not going to be 16 and pimply." I chuckled, hardly. "He could be anywhere at any time. He compelled somebody at school." I nodded and then looked up quickly. "He's here?" I asked. Damon nodded. Stefan then looked at Elena and Bonnie and said, "I guess it's not as safe as you guys thought, huh?" Damon smirked slightly and we were then interrupted by a knock at the door and then Ric came in. "There you are." Damon said. Ric smiled, "Sorry I'm late." Damon nodded. I noticed there was a glint in Ric's eye that was so familiar. I then almost slapped myself. Ric wasn't acting normal and he looked familiar, he also had a glint in his eye that I had only seen on one other person whose favourite trick also happened to be swapping bodies. Klaus. He wasn't as handsome in this body and I was soon enough going to be telling him that. I was snapped out of my reverie by Damon asking Klaus/Ric something about that school dance, "Hey, I need you to put me down as a chaperone at the dance tonight. Klaus made his first move." I nodded and then said, "Me too" Klaus/Ric nodded. "Ok, so we find him and then what, hmm? What's our plan of attack?" Elena asked. I smirked knowing they were going to give away everything but then stopped myself because they didn't realize that the villain was in the room. I noticed Klaus/Ric look at me curiously. I smirked and winked at me. His eyes widened slightly before he too smirked, it didn't look right on Ric's face. I then turned back to the conversation at hand. "Me. I'm the plan. He has no idea how much power I can channel. If you can find him, I can kill him." Bonnie said. Oh Bonnie, He knows now. Klaus/Ric winked at me and then said something that made me smile and realize how much I missed him, " That's not going to be that easy. I mean, he is the biggest, baddest vampire around." Everyone nodded. "Wouldn't want to tell him that, he already has a huge ego, If I was you, I wouldn't want to make it any bigger" I added. "You say that as if you know him" Klaus/Ric said. I then realized that we hadn't told Ric that I was an Original. "I'll tell you later" I promised. He nodded. "Alaric has a point. I mean, what if he..." Damon then rushes over to Bonnie but she throws him on the other side of the room with her powers, without touching him. I'd seen Amber do better than that. "Well, I was impressed." Stefan said, I really wanted to smack him. "It doesn't matter if he's an Original. I can take down anyone who comes at me. I can kill him, Elena. I know I can." I shook my head knowing that it would matter if he was an Original or not. I never had liked Bonnie. She never liked me because of what I am. Me and Klaus/Ric leave together and don't speak until we reach Ric's apartment. He opened the door and strode in, whereas I, had to stop at the door. He swung round and looked at me. "Sorry, Melody dear, do come on in" I smirked. I walked in and sat down near Katherine. He turned to face Katherine who's legs were bleeding. I rolled my eyes. So Klaus like. "Ah, you're right. This witch is all juiced up and aiming to kill." He said. Katherine looked at me and then at him, "That's terrible." she replied emotionless. I heard noise in the kitchen and saw a man shuffling around in cupboards. I raised an eyebrow and then turned back to Klaus and Katherine."We're gonna have to kill her, Maddox." Klaus stated as he opened a drawer. I smiled. As much as I didn't want her dead, my love meant everything to me and if it meant that someone had to die then I would just have to handle it. I just hoped that Damon would still be around, he understood me. He understood that if I had to kill people for Klaus then I would, I know he would have done the same for Katherine. "Do you think this Alaric guy has anything vintage?" Klaus asked. I gave a chuckle. "Nope, good look finding anything good enough for you in there" He looked up at me quickly then back down to the drawer. He lifted up a few shirts and had a small look of surprise on his face. "Crossbows, wooden bullets and automatics? Who is this guy, again?" I sped over next to him and saw the weapons. I rolled my eyes and shook my head. I walked back to my seat and sat down. "He's the local vampire hunter." Katherine responded. "Ahh. Well, that explains the clothing." Klaus said dryly. I smirked and then watched as Maddox took a glass to Klaus. "All I could find. Guy likes his bourbon." Klaus grabs the glass and takes a sip."I knew there was something about him I liked. There's a high school dance and I'm gonna need you to take out witch bitch." I nodded. I'd offer my help, Damon would understand, but Elena and Stefan, wouldn't. Neither would Jeremy. I'd grow close to the young Gilbert. I could tell him anything and he knew everything about my past. "If she has that much power, she can sense me coming from a mile away. I won't be able to get near her. You have to do it." Maddox said. I sighed. If he couldn't do it then neither could I, Bonnie has never liked me so she'[d be cautious. "In this body? I'm a haggard history teacher. She can easily hurt me. I mean, not me, Klaus me, but you know what I mean." He said exasperated. I noticed Katherine listening closely. Oh well, she's probably compelled to stay here, I guess that's why Klaus isn't worrying about her. "No witch could handle channelling that much power. It'll kill her. It would kill me. You just have to make her use it." I raised my brow. That I didn't know. I wonder if Bonnie herself knew. "You mean like provoking her to death?" Klaus asked. Maddox nodded. "Won't take long. Just keep attacking her until it kills her. His body, Alaric's, will last longer than hers will." Me and Klaus were both confused. "How? He's human." Klaus asked. "I can help in that department. I can do a spell to protect you." I nodded absent-mindedly. This could work. Klaus nodded and then looked at Katherine, who quickly lowered her head. Maddox disappeared out of the door to collect some supplies for his spell and Klaus took me into the bedroom. "So Melody. There's something different about you, you know who I am and you haven't told anyone. Why?" He asked. I reached over to my bag and handed him the vial. "Small sip of that and you'll remember everything." I replied. He looked at me suspiciously. "And why would I drink this?" He asked. I rolled my eyes. "You had a spell put on you by your mother, to remember then you have to drink, Elijah did." I stated. He looked at me and then took a sip. He handed it back and tucked it back into my bags for the rest of the Originals. I turned back to face him and then smiled as his eyes widened. "Melody?" he whispered. I nodded. He put his hand on my cheek and pulled me forward to kiss me. I stopped him and pulled away. "Whoa, I am NOT, kissing you when you look like that." I said in distaste. Klaus smirked, "Don't like the costume love?" He teased, I frowned at him. "Not one of your best sweetie, now come on, we have to have that spell done and then we have a dance to get to." He smirked and we got up and walked into the living room where Maddox was preparing for the spell. "I'm going to get changed, I'll see you later" I blew him a kiss and walked out and straight to the Salvatore Boarding House.

I opened the door and walked in closing the door behind me. "Where have you been Mel?" I looked up and saw Damon. I walked forward and gave him a hug. "Explained to Ric what I was and stuff and then went a few towns out to feed." He nodded, "You still chaperoning?" He asked. I nodded. "I'm going to change, plus I am also the only one that has the same strength and speed as Klaus." He nodded and handed me a glass of Bourbon. I grabbed it, drank it all, gave it back to Damon and then ran to my room. I then ran down the stairs told Damon that I was going to the dance and ran all the way to the apartment where I met Klaus/Ric. We got in the car and drove to the dance. "Nice outfit by the way" Klaus/Ric said as we got out of the car. "Not too bad yourself" I said. He smirked at me. "Don't worry love, soon enough I'll be myself again" I smiled and kissed his cheek and we walked into the gym. Klaus/Ric leads and as he walks through the crowd he joins in dancing. I laughed a bit. I really had missed him. We joined a couple. "Nice outfit, Mr. Saltzman. Totally far out." The girl said. "Thank you, Dana. Thank you. Now who is your date?" Klaus/Ric asked. "It's Chad, Mr. Saltzman, from third period." Klaus/Ric faked recognition and said, "Chad, of course. How would you and your friends like to earn a little extra credit?" Before they could answer I told Klaus/Ric I was going to find Damon and walked off. I was walking around aimlessly using my Vamp hearing to listen around for Damon or Stefan. I end up in front of the stage with Damon, Stefan,Elena,Bonnie and Jeremy, as Dana goes up to the stage. "Thanks for being here, everybody. We have a special shout-out tonight." I struggle to keep the smile off my face at Klaus' twisted way of saying Hi. "This is for Elena. From Klaus." Elena seemed stunned. Damon scoffed and said, "That was a lame, cheap shot. He's just trying to bait us." Elena looked around and then said, "But I know everyone here" Stefan then decided to get into the conversation, "Maybe he's not here. Just wants us to believe that he is." Nope, sorry to disappoint Stefan but he is here, just not in the way you think. " It's a party, people. Blend. Let him come to us" Damon said. "Good idea" Bonnie said. She grabbed Jeremy's arm. He tried to protest, "No, no I really don't feel like dancing." I laughed. "Too bad Jere" I said. I winked at him and kissed his cheek as he passed. "There's Ric. I'll be back" Damon said before taking off towards Klaus/Ric. I nodded at the guys and walked after him. We rejoined Ric and looked around the crowd. "Special dedication, huh? This guy's a little twisted." Klaus/Ric said. I chuckled. "Typical Klaus really, his way of saying hi. Trust me, I know" I added giving Klaus/Ric a knowing glance. "I'm not impressed" Damon stated. "No?" Klaus/Ric said in surprise. Damon shook his head and said, "Let me know if you see anything out of whack" and then he stalked off to "Blend". Me and Klaus/Ric stand in silence for a few minutes before Jeremy comes over and asks me too dance. I nod and he leads me to the middle of the dance floor. I look over and see Damon dancing with Bonnie. I pick up on their conversation and hear them talking about Bonnie's power killing her. My mouth twists into a grimace and then to a smile when Jeremy smiles at me. "How could you love someone like Klaus?" Jeremy asked. I shrugged. "When he was human, he was the perfect person, I guess when he turned he let his vampire side take over and he enjoys killing, but Jeremy you have to understand that every vampire does, they just manage to hide it better like me and Stefan." He nodded and then the song ended, he kissed my cheek and walked off. I walked back to Klaus/Ric. "Have fun?" He asked. I smirked at him. "Yeah" I then moved closer and whispered, " What about you Jealous?" he gave me a look. He then motioned me to follow him as we reached the door he whispered to me, "I need your acting skills. You have no idea what's going on, afterwards no matter what go back home and then wait till midnight and then come to the apartment unless I tell you otherwise, I have your number, I'll contact you. I love you" I nodded and whispered, "I love you too " We walked outside where Bonnie and Elena were stood. I ran up to them while Klaus/Ric walked. "Hey, you guys okay? Anyone seen Klaus?" I said. They both shook their heads. "Elena!" We all turned towards Klaus/Ric. "What is it?" I asked. He gave a slightly scared look. "He has Jeremy" He said. I didn't need to act because I was generally scared. My eyes widened. "What?!" All 3 of us said in unison. "Yeah, Klaus has Jeremy, come on" We followed him inside the school. We ran into a Hallway."Okay, so where are you taking us?" Elena asked, scared." "Just a little further." Klaus/Ric said. "Wait... Something's not right." Elena states. I resist the urge to roll my eyes and say, "Where's Jeremy?" We stop and he turns to face us. He then laughs. "I just had to get away from that dance. The sixties, uhh. Not my decade." He states shaking his head. "Not mine either but I'm not complaining" I say. He laughs. "I mean, whose call was that, anyway? I much prefer the twenties. The style, the parties, the jazz." I smile a little and then compose myself. "Alaric. Are you on vervain?" Elena asks. She says that as if it's a drug...Okay then. " Now why would you ask me that question, Elena?" Klaus/Ric says, smirking. "He's being compelled." Elena says. "Nope. Try again." Elena looks at him confused and Bonnie has the same look on her face. "What's going on?" She asks. Klaus. Ric smirks and replies, "Ok, I'll give you a hint. I am not Alaric." I put a look of realization on my face and say, "Klaus." in disbelief. He laughs again. "Surprise!" Elena eyes widen in fear and Bonnie has a determined look on her face. The fact that she isn't running actually makes me have some respect for her. "Oh, no. No, it's not possible." Elena whispers. "Just relax, Elena. I'm not here to hurt you. You're not on my hit list tonight." He looks at Bonnie. "But you are." She throws him against the wall with her powers. He then gets up. "Now, did I mention that I knew a witch? You're gonna have to hit me a lot harder than that." He rushes over to her so she throws him against a display case. He laughs. "By all means... Fire away!" He mocks. He gets up. "If you kill this body, I'll just get a new one. Maybe Jeremy" "Go. Run. Run!" Bonnie Cries. I move forward to "help her" "No, Melody, GO!" I look at her and then Klaus/Ric and then I zoom off to find Damon, knowing that Klaus/Ric was going to be fine. As I reach the hallway Elena and Damon join me. Elena tries to go in but Bonnie shuts the doors. Elena looks at me, "Why didn't you help her?!" She cries. I grab Elena's hands as she tries to hit me, "She wouldn't let me" I let go of her and push her towards Damon."What happened?" He asks. I look at him and sigh "Klaus is in Alaric's body." He looks at me. "What?!" Bonnie then looks at him and says, "He's possessing it or something." Damon nods and looks at Elena, "Go find Stefan. Now." "Okay."She looks back at Bonnie, " Now." Damon commands. She leaves and me and Damon and Bonnie are alone . "Can you kill him?" Damon asks. Bonnie shakes her head. "He's got some kind of protection spell on him." Damon sighs. "You have the power of a hundred witches. Break it." Bonnie looks at him slightly annoyed. "I'm trying! If I kill Alaric, he'll just possess someone else. He knows I have my power, Damon. He's trying to kill Me." she cries Damon shakes his head. "No. Klaus does not get to win tonight, no way. You still willing to do whatever it takes to kill him?" She nods. Bonnie walks back into the Cafeteria as Damon runs off to find Stefan and Elena. I was sat there watching as Bonnie fought Klaus, she'd put a spell on the door so that Vampires couldn't come in. Elena and Stefan come running. "Bonnie, NO!" Elena screams as Bonnie shuts the door with her powers. Bonnie fights Klaus/Ric while Elena screams. Stefan tries to open the doors but he can't. All of a sudden everything stops and Bonnie looks at Elena with a smile and then she falls on the floor. Everyone freezes. Elena and Stefan open the doors and rush over Bonnie " No! Oh! Bonnie! Bonnie, Bonnie! Bonnie! Hey, hey." Elena cries. She takes Bonnie in her arms. Stefan looks around them to see that Klaus/Ric is gone. I breathe a sigh of relief. "Stefan, she's not breathing!" Elena snaps. She grabs Bonnie's wrists and looks for her pulse. "Stefan! Stefan, I can't find her pulse! Stefan! Do something, please! Stefan, please! Just give her blood, do something, please!" She begs. Stefan shakes his head sorrowfully "It's too late. I'm sorry." Elena clings to Bonnie's body and sobs. " No! No. No, no, no, no, no! Bonnie! Bonnie, please, no! No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no!" I just stood there not moving. I honestly didn't like Bonnie because she hated me. But I wish she hadn't had to have died. Damon arrives and says, "Stefan, get Elena out of here. I'll deal with the body." Elena looks up at him in horror and confusion. "What do you mean, deal with it?" She asks. "The sheriff can't know about this. Last thing we need's another mysterious death." I nodded, "He's right Elena" I say. She looks up at me with hatred. "You can say that, you hated her, you don't care she's dead, you didn't even help her, you wanted him to live, you're so selfish!" She snaps. My eyes fill with tears, not fake one's real ones. "No I didn't Elena, she told me not to help her. I wanted too but you're slightly right, a part of me wanted Klaus to survive, because he's my soul mate, I love him, you'd do exactly the same for Stefan." She looks back at Bonnie and sighs. "This is Bonnie!" she says. Damon looks at Stefan. "Get her home. Now. So I can clean this up." Stefan grabs Elena and helps her to get up. "Hey, hey, hey." Stefan says trying to calm her down. "No. Jeremy. Oh, my God, Jeremy. What about Jeremy?" she panics. My eyes widen. "I'll find him." Me and Damon say in unison. Elena gets up. She looks at Bonnie's body, crying and screaming. Stefan takes her and they leave. Damon walks over to the body and closes Bonnie's eyes. "Don't worry Mel, Klaus just had to think she was dead" I look at him confused and then I realize. "You're an idiot Damon" I state rolling my eyes. "Thank you" he replies.


	6. Chapter 6

I watched the sun rise as I sat on the roof in my pyjamas. I do this almost every day without fail. I always have. When I was a human thousands of years ago me and Klaus was sit outside and watch the sun rise. And then when we were turned before everything happened, we'd sit on top of the Mikaelson mansion. We also did the same thing when I was human again. Klaus would take me to the roof and we'd watch it together. I hoped I would have time to do it one last time if The Salvatore's succeed and Klaus dies. I felt a presence next to me. I looked over and saw Damon sat next to me. "Are you okay?" he whispered. I leaned against him and he wrapped his arms around me. "Not really" I responded. Damon kissed my head and we watched the sunrise for a few moments. "You knew what Klaus was doing and you knew that he was here and that he was in Alaric's body, didn't you?" He asked. I nodded. I half expected him to chuck me off the roof. "I won't tell anyone" I looked up at him and kissed his cheek. "Thank You, I whispered. I got up and went to my room to change. As I came out of my bedroom I felt something inject into me and I heard a voice say, "I'm so sorry Mel" and then I blacked out.

Soon enough, I woke back up in a basement type thing . I got up as quickly as I could with Vervain in my system. I made my way upstairs where I saw Bonnie, Jeremy and Alaric. "Guys, what's going on? How long have I been out? Where am I?" Jeremy stepped forward and began to talk whilst handing me a blood bag. "You've been out for two days, you're in an abandoned house and you can't get out before you try because Bonnie spelled it. Also Damon and Stefan have gone to kill Klaus." My eyes widened and the blood bag dropped from my grip. I began to feel dizzy. I ran and tried to get out but was blocked by a spell. "No use trying, I'm not allowed to leave either" I turned and saw that Bonnie and Jeremy had disappeared. "Why" I asked Alaric. "Jenna's out there" he replied. I sighed. "Alaric, I know Klaus, he's upset and trust me he would have messes her about but he wouldn't have done this to Jenna if things hadn't gone wrong" He looked up sharply. "How would you know things went wrong?" He asked. I nodded to the basement. "They're talking" I said. He nodded and went down to join them while I stayed up in the house hoping for good news on both parts


	7. Chapter 7

I heard footsteps walk up to the house. I sped to the door and threw it open, just as Damon walked in. "Damon?" I said, my eyes wide open. My heart was beating fast. He shook his head. I went limp. It was like I had died. Again. My heart slowed and the tears pricked my eyes. I shook my head. I forgot that Alaric,Jeremy,Bonnie,Elena and Stefan were there watching. I threw myself at Damon. "Damon please, it's not true! It's not true!" I sobbed. "I'm sorry" Elena said quietly. I flashed around and glared at her, she looked scared out of her mind. "You're sorry?!" I asked, venom dripping from each syllable. She nodded. "No Elena, you aren't sorry. You're glad he's dead because now, you're happy, you aren't in danger anymore. He died and you came back. You get to live happily ever after with the people you love. Klaus' dead. Elijah will move on and I'll be the same as I have been for 900 years. Alone. I've lost the only person I ever care about and you're sorry. You should have died, Elena. I hear Jenna died? And John? and with your parent's dead an all, you have no real family, right?" I thundered. She nodded. " Do you feel that pain in your heart as it rips apart. You only just lost your family, mine have been dead for centuries and every day I mourn them because as they decay in the ground I'm here living life and staying young forever, It's not fair is it. It's not fair for Damon and Stefan either, they've watched everyone they love die, except each other, that's what keeps them hanging on. The person that kept me hanging on is dead. I have nothing to live for. And the worst thing? The daggers gone and so is the white oak ash, I can't die Elena, I have to live like this forever because you were a martyr. You could have run away, I could have held him off. But now he's dead, and you're alive. " I shook my head and walked past them and outside. Damon was right on my heels and we when got outside I broke down. The sobs came loud and the tears fast. I collapsed to the floor with Damon cradling me in his arms.

*A Few Hours After*

*No One's POV*

Elena, Bonnie,Jeremy,Damon,Stefan,Alaric and Caroline walk into the mansion in silence when they see a distraught Melody strumming a guitar. She starts to sing.

_I still remember the look on your face_

_Lit through the darkness at 1:58_

_The words that you whispered_

_For just us to know_

_You told me you loved me_

_So why did you go away?_

_Away_

_I do recall now the smell of the rain_

_Fresh on the pavement_

_I ran off the plane_

_That July 9th_

_The beat of your heart_

_It jumps through your shirt_

_I can still feel your arms_

_But now I'll go sit on the floor_

_Wearing your clothes_

_All that I know is_

_I don't know how to be something you miss_

_I never thought we'd have a last kiss_

_Never imagined we'd end like this_

_Your name, forever the name on my lips_

_I do remember the swing of your step_

_The life of the party, you're showing off again_

_And I roll my eyes and then_

_You pull me in_

_I'm not much for dancing_

_But for you I did_

_Because I love your handshake, meeting my father_

_I love how you walk with your hands in your pockets_

_How you kissed me when I was in the middle of saying something_

_There's not a day I don't miss those rude interruptions_

_And I'll go sit on the floor_

_Wearing your clothes_

_All that I know is_

_I don't know how to be something you miss_

_Never thought we'd have a last kiss_

_Never imagined we'd end like this_

_Your name, forever the name on my lips_

_So I'll watch your life in pictures like I used to watch you sleep_

_And I feel you forget me like I used to feel you breathe_

_And I keep up with our old friends just to ask them how you are_

_Hope it's nice where you are_

_And I hope the sun shines_

_And it's a beautiful day_

_And something reminds you_

_You wish you had stayed_

_You can plan for a change in weather and time_

_But I never planned on you changing your mind_

_So I'll go sit on the floor_

_Wearing your clothes_

_All that I know is_

_I don't know how to be something you miss_

_Never thought we'd have a last kiss_

_Never imagined we'd end like this_

_Your name, forever the name on my lips_

_Just like our last kiss_

_Forever the name on my lips_

_Forever the name on my lips_

_Just like our last...  
_  
She trailed off as the tears burst freely. Everyone could see how clearly in love the two had been. Damon looked across and saw everyone else crying silently, he had to bit his lip to stop himself from crying. Melody looked up and saw them all. She shook her head. "Damon, what did you do with the body?" She asked quietly. "We burnt it, we had to get rid of it, we didn't need questi..." he trailed off, knowing it wouldn't help. Melody stood up. "I have nothing to say to you." She walked towards the front door. She stopped in front of them, she shook her head as a new set of tears made their way to her eyes, and she walked out. No one bothered to follow. They knew she needed time.

But they didn't expect what happened next.


	8. Chapter 8

I used my vampire speed to go to the Donovan household. I knocked on the door and waited for Matt too open the door. The door swung open and there stood a shocked Matt. "Um Melody?" He asked in confusion. "Not to be rude or anything but what are you doing here, if Care sent you then don't bother, I'm not..." He trailed off as he saw my tears. "Matt I know we don't talk much but I really need to talk to someone that hasn't betrayed me yet, can I come in?" I asked, sniffling a little. He looked like he was having an internal argument. "Uh yeah sure, come on it" He finally said. I nodded and walked in and sat on his sofa. "Would you uh, like a drink?" He asked. I looked up at him and nodded while trying to smile which came out a grimace. He turned to the kitchen and began to make my drink while I tried to compose myself. He came and sat next to me and set a steaming cup of Hot Chocolate on the table. I thanked him and took a sip. "Why were you, Uh, Crying?" Matt asked. I guessed he felt awkward. As I went to reply my eyes caught sight of a stake, lying on the table not too far away. "Matt, why do you have a stake?" I asked, confused. His eyes followed min and I saw raw panic in them. He quickly ran towards the table but using my vampire speed I quickly grabbed the stake and thrust it to the other side of the room. "Matt, why do you have a stake?" I repeated. He was breathing heavily and eyed the stake. "Don't think about it Matt. I'm not going to hurt you if that's what you think, but why, why do you have a stake?" I asked. He sat down and I cautiously moved to sit next to him. "I know what happened to my sister. She was killed by a Vampire, I had to protect myself." He muttered. I put my hand on shoulder and gave it a comforting squeeze. "Don't worry Matt, you'll be fine." I heard footsteps approaching and hear Caroline knock on the door. I put my finger to my lips and signalled Matt to be quite. I pecked his cheek and mouthed a thanks before speeding out of there quickly.

I stopped outside of the Boarding House that I called Home. I shook my head. I couldn't face it. I quickly jumped in my window and gathered up my belongings. There wasn't a lot and I hadn't really unpacked, so most of it was in bags. As I had the last bag, I walked towards the window. What I didn't realize was that I had nudged a vase and it quickly plummeted to the ground with a smash. Quickly I raced out of the window, not wanted to see who would come looking for the source of the noise.

Damon's POV:

I looked down at my glass of Bourbon. It was way past midnight but I wanted to make sure that Melody came home safe. I heard a smash upstairs and quickly put my glass down and sped upstairs into Melody's room. I looked around and saw the window open and the vase smashed on the floor. I sighed and looked around. Her stuff was gone. I frowned. I had to find her before this bite got too bad. I had to tell her how sorry I was. I couldn't die knowing she hated me. I would tell Elena later. Bro's before hoes. As Melody would say. I chuckled. I missed her already.

Melody's POV:

I sighed. I needed to get my life on track. I picked up my phone. I dialled Ric's number and waited for him to pick up. "Melody?" He asked sleepily. "Yeah, listen will you be staying at your apartment?" I asked. "No, I don't think I can, not for a while, plus Katherine's still there" He said. I was confused. "Um, Ric, why is Katherine still at your apartment, and Can I crash there for a while?" I asked, waiting for an answer. "Katherine was spelled to stay there by Klaus' witch. Yeah stay as long as you want. It's not much. Listen I have to go." I said goodbye and then ran to the apartment. I walked in and saw Katherine. "Hey Melody, what are you doing here?" she asked. "I'm crashing here, argument with The Salvatore's and all. Night Kat" I said and walked into the bedroom where I had refused to kiss Klaus because he looked like Alaric. I shook my head and settled down to sleep.

*2 days later*

I hadn't gone to the funerals but I had walked by and said goodbye. Eventually Jeremy had called and asked if I would go to the town square for the special screening. Elena was dragging him along and he wanted to see me. I accepted because I missed Jeremy. I got changed. I walked slowly and saw Elena, Caroline, Bonnie and Jeremy all sat on a picnic blanket with a basket next to them. Bonnie caught sight of me first and gave me a sympathetic smile. I smiled grimly back, all the while knowing my eyes showed raw sadness. She nudged Jeremy and nodded in my direction. He looked up and smiled quickly getting up and racing towards me shouting my name which made Elena and Caroline look towards me in shock. I opened up my arms and Jere ran into them. "Hey You" I said. He pulled back and grabbed my hand pulling me towards the group. I sat next to Bonnie and Jeremy and Ignored Elena. "Hey Mel" Caroline said, leaning forward to hug me. I gave a quick hug and then just settled back onto the blanket quite. Everyone felt rather awkward because I'm never quiet. "Anyway Yes, we are really doing this. We are going to take a page from Scarlett. We made it through the war. I know you guys went through hell, and my mom knows I am a vampire, so basically it's like Atlanta has burned. And yet, in spite of everything, we persevere." Caroline says happily. "Not all of us persevere" I mutter, loud enough for everyone to hear. They all give me sympathetic looks except Elena, who instead starts to talk. "Klaus had to die Melody. It had to happen." Tears started at my eyes again so quickly I got up and ran to the Salvatore Boarding House. I didn't expect to find what I did.


	9. Chapter 9

I heard Alaric's footsteps going down to the cellar. I used my vampire speed to catch up and as I looked into the basement I did not expect to see what I did. "Damon, what are you doing in there?" I asked confused. "Werewolf bite" He replied. My eyes filled with tears and I opened the door and walked in, shutting it softly behind me. "oh Damon, you never were one to stay safe. How...?" I planned on finishing the sentence but the tears were already flowing. He wrapped his arms around me and started to stroke my hair. "It was Tyler Lockwood, I had to save Elena that was the important thing" he whispered. I'd get mad at her later, right now I needed to be with Damon. "I want you to go Mel, I don't want you to see me like this, please." He pleaded. I nodded and gave him a kiss on the lips. It wasn't romantic or sexual. It was a friendly gesture to make sure he knew I loved him. "I love you Damon, I always will, you're my best friend and I'm sorry I didn't forgive you. I do now."I said grasping his hand. He kept hold of my hand until I was far enough to the door that it slipped from mine. The tears streamed down my face as I turned away and used my vampire speed to go back to Alaric's apartment. As I was outside my phone started ringing. I ignored it. My phone started ringing. Again. "Hello?" I said, my voice thick with emotion. "Where are you?!" Elena Demanded. I scoffed. "At Alaric's why?!" I said through gritted teeth. She laughed humourlessly, "Damon's dying and you're at Alaric's'?!" She cried in disbelief. I widened my eyes. "I've just come from there, Damon made me leave, he didn't want me to watch him wither and die!" I yelled down the phone. "Some best friend you're supposed to be" She said in disgust. "You selfish whore, I've lost everyone I care about because of you. Klaus died and you lived. You don't care what that did too me. Damon's dying because he tried to save you, I'm now losing my best friend. you're leading both Stefan and Damon on, they both love you and you're doing exactly what Katherine did. Except Katherine's better than you. You know what Elena, once Damon's gone you can be in love with Stefan all you want, my dead Fiancée taught me a few things and I can promise you Elena, you'll pay for what you did. I don't care if Stefan hates me. I'm going to turn you and make you watch as everyone you love dies around you. Goodbye Elena" I said and I hung up. I got upstairs and opened the door. I heard clapping and turned to face one person I didn't think I'd ever see again. My eyes went wide and tears filled them. "Klaus?" I whispered. He nodded his head and gave me that smirk of his. "Klaus, my Klaus" I said as I jumped on him, with my legs around his waist and my arms locked around his neck. We embraced for a minute before he pulled back. "I'm back in my body, how about I get that kiss now" He said as he put my feet back on the ground. I smiled at him and then leant up and placed my lips on his. The kiss brought back memories and I pulled back and hugged him back. I heard someone clearing their throat. I looked behind Klaus too see Stefan. "Stefan? What are you doing here?" I asked. I then looked back to Klaus. "What are you doing here?, you were dead" I said surprised. Klaus chuckled and motioned for Stefan to sit at the table as he sat down on the couch with me on his lap. "Yes, Stefan. I am supposed to be dead aren't I" Klaus stated, smirking up at Stefan. He sighed. "You had to believe he was dead, Melody. We planned on killing him but he mentioned his family to Elijah, Elijah took him somewhere. Damon wanted to tell you but we couldn't let him" He said. I looked at him in disbelief. I looked away and then back to Klaus and did a double take. I turned quickly to the spot I looked at before and saw a dead Elijah. My eyes widened and then I sighed and shook my head and looked back at Klaus. "Really sweetie?" I asked. He smiled. " 'Fraid so kitten. He wanted to be reunited with our family and so he will be." I nodded and then gazed at how he looked and bit my lip. It had been a few hundred years since I'd had sex and with Klaus there right now. I really wanted to jump him. I knew he caught the look in my eyes because his grip on me tightened as did his trousers. I smirked and shuffled a little so it caused some friction. He tightened his jaw and pulled a stake from beside him and passed it to me. I knew what he wanted and I threw it full force at Stefan so it plunged through his chest just scraping his heart. I went over to him and snapped his neck knowing that he'd be like that for an hour. I then turned to Katherine and she winked at me before I snapped her neck. I knew exactly what she was implying. I then felt a presence behind me and turned to face a very excited Klaus. He grabbed me and sped into the bedroom where things escalated.

************************************

I lay with my head on Klaus' bare chest. I was running my fingers up and down his chest. He was stroking my hair and we were both breathing heavily. Soon enough I heard movement in the other room and I quickly got up and bent over, retrieving my clothes. I smirked knowing this hadn't gone unnoticed. I felt Klaus right behind me. "Now now love, I haven't been this active since you were last human, I could easily go again, and again, and again and again, so be careful kitten." He whispered before kissing my neck and moving for his own clothes. I got changed and walked out to see Katherine and Stefan just waking. Katherine sat up on the chair and then smirked at me. I winked at her and she giggled quietly. I went into the kitchen and poured Me, Kat and Klaus glasses of blood and then 7 blood bags knowing Klaus was going to need them. I handed Kat her glass and then went and sat at the table with Klaus and gave him the glass before putting the blood bags in front of him. He kissed me and then raised his glass as thanks and then silence settled around us


	10. Chapter 10

Soon enough the silence was disturbed. "I heard about this one vampire, crazy bloke, always on and off the wagon for decades. When he was off, he was magnificent. 1917, he went into Monterrey and wiped out an entire migrant village... A true ripper. Sound familiar?" Klaus asked. I smiled knowing exactly what he was getting at. I'd still been on the run from Quilette. Quilette was the vampire hunter. He'd found a way become immortal without dying. I'd found the witch that had cast the spell and made her remove it. Amber's great, great grandmother. She's removed it and I'd found Quilette and turned him. I made sure he knew that he shouldn't have messed with m before I staked him. Anyway I'd come across a village that had been ripped to shreds when I was on the run. I'd come across A certain Stefan Salvatore. He wouldn't remember me because I'd given him a few words and then left. "I haven't been that way in a very long time." Stefan said, breathing heavily from pain. Klaus sighed sarcastically, "Well, that's the vampire I can make a deal with. That is the kind of talent that I can use when I leave this town." I looked at him and almost sighed in relief, he was going to save Damon, he knew what Damon meant to me, but I knew that he wanted Stefan though I was confused why. I looked at him with the question in my eyes and he shook his head slightly in a "not now" gesture. I gave a small nod and then turned back to Stefan as he gets to his feet. Klaus stands as well. "Katerina, come here." Kat edges closer. He takes arm and his face changes. What surprises me is that his eyes turn yellow. He bites into Katherine's arm. "Aah! Aah! No. No... No. No. No" She cries. Klaus then bites his wrist. He shoves it into Katherine's mouth and makes her drink his blood. Her wound heals and Klaus looks at Stefan. I'm surprised but it's quite clever. I smirk at Klaus. I look over and see Stefan's eyes widen in realization. "You want your cure? There it is." Klaus says. "Your blood is the cure." Stefan states. I roll my eyes. "Gotta love Mother Nature." Me and Klaus say in unison. We look at each other and smile. We always were so in sync. Klaus' family always used to say that we were meant to be. I smiled sadly, I missed them. Klaus notices and looks at me in concern. I smile at him and shake my head indicating it's nothing. He gives me that look. The one that says, we'll talk later. I sit down again and Klaus grabs Stefan's shoulder. "Now... Let's talk, you and I." My phone starts to ring, it's Alaric. I look at Klaus and then walk over to the door. "What is it?" I ask. "Jeremy's been shot" He says. My eyes widen. "Is he okay?" I sob down the phone. Klaus rushes to my side and starts to gently rub my back while Stefan looks at me in horror, obviously overhearing the conversation. " He's dead Melody, Bonnie's trying to bring him back" I drop the phone and fall to the ground. Klaus picks me up and holds me close. I move away and grab the phone and zoom out of the apartment.

****************************

I stop outside the abandoned house and run inside to see Bonnie performing a spell and Alaric standing by the side and Jeremy right in the middle, dead. The tears overtake me and stream down my face. "C'mon Bonnie" I whisper. Bonnie's nose starts to bleed. "Emily. Emily! I know you're there. Please help me. I love him." She cries. The whispering stops and I move forward when nothing happens. "No Melody, stay out or they'll burn you" Bonnie pleads. I shake my head and step into the circle. I move my hands in front of me and point them at Jeremy. "BRING HIM BACK" I yell. There's a flash of light and then stillness. Then Jeremy opens his eyes. "Oh my god." Bonnie says. "Bonnie? Melody?" Jeremy says confused. "Oh, my God, Jeremy. Oh, my God." She whispers as she embraces him. "What happened?" Jeremy asks.

" Doesn't matter. You're ok. You're ok." she mutters. She raises her head and looks at me. "Thank you." she says. I shake my head and get on my knees so embrace them both.

********************************

I open the door to the apartment and look up. I see blood bags everywhere and Stefan on the ground drinking one. He looks at Klaus. "You're very cooperative. It's almost as if you're enjoying it." He says as he hands Stefan another one. "Hello Love" He says leaning in to kiss me as I sit down. I kiss him passionately, trying to get rid of today's stress when Stefan interrupted us. "No more. Not until you give me the cure." He says. Klaus sighs. "Not being very good I see sweetie" He shakes his head. I kiss him again. I pull away and Klaus says, "Not until we make a deal. It's your choice, Stefan. You can either remain here living your life in Mystic Falls, or you can embrace what you truly are, leave town with me, and save your brother's life." I knew that Stefan would give in soon but I knew that if it took a little while longer he'd slip me the cure and Stefan would be none the wiser. Stefan looks at him and then grabs the blood bag and drinks it quickly. I smiled. I loved nice Stefan but Ripper Stefan was better. "That's the spirit." Klaus says. He picks up a vial of blood which I guess was his. He turns and looks at Katherine. "Sweetheart..." He says compelling her. "Take this over to Damon and come right back." " You want me to leave?" She asks. "NO" Let Melody take it, please!" Stefan begs. Klaus ignores him and continues to compel Katherine. "Yes and if I were you..." He trails off as Katherine disappears before he could finish. "I'd hurry" he says. He then turns back to Stefan and I and sits down in a chair. She'll never take it to him. She'll never take it to him." Stefan mutters. I roll my eyes. He was actually really annoying now. Klaus turns to me. "Are you okay now love? Why do you even like that Gilbert boy?" He asks. "He died, Bonnie tried to bring him back but the witches wouldn't do anything for her. I brought him back" I said. He nodded and Stefan looked confused. "You turned Jeremy?!" He snarled. "Watch your tongue Stefan, I'm a very patient person. I don't like it when people snap at my fiancée." Klaus said with a dark expression. I walked over and sat on Klaus' lap and said to Stefan, "No I didn't turn him. He was already dead but I brought him back" He looked confused. "How?" He asked. I shook my head. "You don't get to ask questions Stefan." I then cuddled into Klaus' chest and sighed. I hoped Damon was okay. Then I fell asleep.

*******************************

I must have fallen asleep with Klaus because I woke up in his arms in what looked to be a warehouse. I moved and Klaus looked down at me, planting a kiss on my forehead before putting my on the floor. I stretched and then looked around. I turned and saw Klaus looking at a coffin, I walked over and hugged his waist. I noticed Elijah was in the coffin."I suppose, brother, you've been reunited with our family." He says. He closes the lid and 2 men I didn't see before moved forward and grabbed it. "Put him with the others. We're leaving town tonight." He commands. I look at him confused but he just kisses me and then turns around where Stefan is waiting. He's looking at his phone. "So... Did Katerina make it in time?" He asks. Stefan doesn't reply straight away and I fear the worst. My phone starts buzzing and I walk a little away knowing that both of them can still hear the conversation. "Hello?" I say. I hear a sigh down the phone. "Mel" I smile. "Damon, you're okay" "Yup, no thanks to Katherine." He goes to say something else but then sighs in frustration. " Someone else wants to talk to you" I turn and Klaus and Stefan are looking at me expectantly. I shrug and hear Elena take the phone. I roll my eyes and grit my teeth as I walk outside out of Klaus' hearing range. Damon wanted me to make sure Klaus didn't know she was alive. "Melody" she says. "Katherine, I mean, Elena" I respond. "I wanted to say thank you for saving Jeremy." I purse my lips. "Yeah well, he's the only Gilbert I like and he is the only Gilbert that's worth saving" I can tell she bit back her retort and said "Thank You" again before passing the phone back too Damon. "Listen Damon, I'm leaving town, with Klaus and Stefan." I wait for his reply. "Okay, promise me you'll talk to me as often as you can" He says. It sounds like he's crying and that brings tears to my eyes. "I promise Damon, I love you, Stay safe" He sighs, "I love you too" and then the line went dead. I go back inside and sit on the bonnet of the car and watch as Stefan drains a girl dry. "Now we can go" Klaus says before getting in the car with me in the passenger Seat and Stefan in the back. We drive away from everything.


	11. Chapter 11

We've been on the road two months. Klaus had brought my suitcases with us so I could wear my own clothes and we often went shopping. We'd been stopping in a house in Tennessee. Mainly because it was empty after me and Stefan had an argument and went all ripper on the locals. Anyway I'd managed to get Klaus to keep his hands off me for long enough that I could slip into the bathroom. All we'd done most of the time was each other. Klaus called it making up for lost time. Not that I minded. We tried to keep it to a minimum around Stefan but Klaus being an Original Vampire his hormones were up by 100% which meant he was horny almost all the time. But now with him being a werewolf as well it had gone up by another 100% so whenever Stefan went out or wasn't around he take me anywhere he could. I didn't bother locking the bathroom door as I Changed knowing that if he wanted to he'd break the door down. I came out and Klaus smirked at my outfit. I rolled my eyes. I knew that look. I shook my head. "Just because I'm showing some skin does not give you the right to jump me Mr Mikaelson" I said. He moved forward quickly and put him arms around my waist, drawing me closer. "But I could, and I'm rather sure you wouldn't complain, would you love?" He replied, knowing he had me there. I sighed. "No I wouldn't but we've been at this all day. And plus, we have to go find Ray." I said. He sighed and moved towards his clothes. Once he was changed he had my hand and we were moving towards the car in which Stefan was leaning on. He pushed away from it when he spotted us. "Took a while" he said smirking. Quicker than quick I had Stefan pinned against the wall off his feet with my hand around his neck. He looked at Klaus with a lazy eye roll and then quickly he looked up in alarm. I thought something was wrong with Klaus and instantly turned around. Klaus was standing watching us with a smirk on his face. Stefan was acting, but before I could turn to deal with him, he bit down onto my neck and I dropped him, he grabbed me and threw me towards the wall. I managed to stop the impact and while Stefan thought I was still hurtling towards the wall I was behind him and had snapped his neck. I grabbed his hair and started pulling him towards the car. Klaus laughed as he saw this and I swung Stefan by his hair at the car. Klaus opened the back door and Stefan flew in gracefully without hitting anything. Klaus shut the door and caught me as I jumped him. "I did it! Ten points to me for winning and twenty for getting him in the car. Klaus rolled his eyes with a smile and threw me over the car where I landed perfectly on my feet by my door. Klaus shook his head. "They so no such thing as perfection. I know that's a lie because..." He started and broke the sentence into two. "I'm looking at him" I said in unison with Klaus who said Her instead of Him. I smiled at him. People judged Klaus because of what he's done but in fact he's a completely different person. I shook my head and then remembered. I quickly grabbed the iPhone I'd found in the house and smashed it. I put the pieces in my pocket and got in the car as Klaus started the engine. We started driving and about an hour later we stopped on an empty road. I twisted round and slapped Stefan. "Wakey Wakeyy Eggs and Baccy!" He started to stir and then sat up. Me and Klaus got out of the car and started walking, trying to act normal. About 15 minutes later we came across Ray's house. As we got closer a woman came out of the house. "Rudy! " She yells and then whistles, "Rudy. Come on! It's too hot to make me come looking for you." She looks around and then bends down to pick up a toy. She turns around and jumps when she sees's Klaus and I right in front of her. "I'm so sorry, We didn't man to scare you" Klaus said in a southern accent. I look up at him and smile. "Can I help you?" the woman asked. Yes, You can tell us where Ray is and then show me that pretty white neck because I am starving, I thought. Almost like Klaus read my mind he grabbed my hand and squeezed slightly. "Yeah, our car hmm, our car ran out of gas a couple of miles back. Eh it feels like we've been walking forever, yours is the first house we've come to so we were just hoping we could use your phone?" Klaus asked. This girl was smart and wasn't going to be easy, I could see that. "Don't you have a cell phone?" the woman asked snarkily. Klaus pulled his phone out from his back pocket, "Huh, yeah, battery died. Look I promise I'm not a serial killer I just wanna use your phone." He said, I could tell he was starting to lose his patience. The woman looked at me, "What about you?" she asked. I pulled out the phone pieces. "I got my phone out to call for someone but I tripped over a root when I was walking and it smashed" I replied. She rolled her eyes and I growled lightly at her. She didn't hear me but Klaus did and he placed a kiss on my forehead. We looked at her expectantly. "Sure" she said with a sigh. Klaus stepped forward a little, "Soo, we can come in?" He asked. The woman turned around as she headed for the door and said, "No, I'll get the phone and I'll bring it out to you." I really wanted her dead. She was starting to get annoying. Klaus must have thought so too because now the act was up and Klaus was pissed. "I thought you country folks were supposed to be more trusting." He scowled. She gave him a dirty look. "I'm from Florida" I rolled my eyes and silently appeared behind her. "Well, that explains it." He stated with a smirk as I grabbed her neck from behind. "Now show me a little southern hospitality. Sweet pea." He compelled her. She nodded and I started to walk her forward. We got to the door and I squeezed her neck a little and she invited us in. She opened the door and we stood there as her friend walked around the kitchen with a frying pan. "I bet you a hundred dollars that dog ran off to a house with air conditioning." she said with a chuckle. She turned to face us and I smiled brightly at her. She looked shocked and scared. " What's going on" she asked. "Please don't be alarmed. I was told Ray Sutton lives here." Klaus said. She nodded, " He's almost never here. He's on the road mostly" I nodded. " But I expect he makes it home, once a month." I said. Her facial expression said it all. "That's what I thought. Where is he now?" Klaus interjected. None of them answered and I got impatient. "If I have to make you tell me it's going to be infinitely more painful for you. Hmm?" I smiled as the fear shone on their faces. "That's my girl" Klaus stated proudly. I smirked at him and then looked back at the other woman expectantly. She ran out of the kitchen and opened the front door with me, Klaus and hopefully my dinner following behind. She screams when she see's Stefan standing there. I smiled at him. "I love it when they run!" Klaus smirked. He touches the woman in my arms, hair. "He's in Toll. It's near the border. A bar called Southern Comfort, It's on Highway 41." The other woman shrieks. Klaus, still touching the blond's hair, "Thank you my love. Now, may my friend come in?" He asked. The woman in my arms, still crying, whimpered a yes. Stefan walks in and stand's in font of the door. Klaus pushed the blond woman into Stefan's arms. "Kill this one quickly." he then nods at the other woman, " And make that one suffer. We'll be in the car." He takes my hand and we walk out the door. "But Klaus I'm hungry." He looks at me and then points at a car that's just pulled up. A man about 23 steps out and locks the car before coming up the drive. "Um Hi" I say bouncing up to him. He look's up startled and then smirks at me while clearly checking me out. I don't really want to look at Klaus' reaction. "Hey there sexy" he says. I roll my eyes and I'm pretty sure that Klaus wants to rip his head off. "Um, I'm hungry", I say eyeing his neck. He moves closer and grabs my hips. "Me too" He says as he leans closer and licks his lips. Before I could push him away, Klaus growls. The guy looks up at Klaus. "Who the hell are you?" He asks. Klaus steps forward glaring at him. "I'm your worst nightmare and I'm also the person that doesn't appreciate you touching my fiancee.!" He snarls. I smile. The guy looks slightly scared. "Yeah well maybe your whore shouldn't com onto me!" He says before trying to push past him. Klaus' facial expression changed from angry to extremely deadly. "I'd watch what you say if I was you, now my fiancee is going to cure her thirst and then I'm going to tear you limb from limb" He says through gritted teeth. He pushed him towards me. I bit into the mans neck and drunk until I was finished making sure to leave him alive for Klaus. I pushed him back, kissed Klaus and then zoomed over to our car which Stefan brought up to the drive. I sat on the roof and watched as Klaus each and every bone with the man still alive. His screams were loud. Eventually Klaus bit into his neck and ripped it out, blood running all over his chin. He kept his promise and ripped him limb from limb and then put the body parts in his car. I got into the car as Klaus stalked over and got in as well. He was still shaking in anger so I moved over and saw the blood that had run to the bottom of his chin. I moved forward and licked it away. I then licked the trail of blood up his chin and then licked his lips clean. He'd finally calmed down so I moved over onto his lap and leant against his chest. H wrapped his arm around me and we sat in silence. "Sing to me" He said. I looked up at him and then thought about what to sing. I smiled when i had the perfect song came to my mind.

_Heart beats fast_

_Colors and promises_

_How to be brave_

_How can I love when I'm afraid to fall_

_But watching you stand alone_

_All of my doubt suddenly goes away somehow_

_One step closer_

_I have died everyday waiting for you_

_Darling don't be afraid I have loved you_

_For a thousand years_

_I'll love you for a thousand more_

_Time stands still_

_Beauty in all she is_

_I will be brave_

_I will not let anything take away_

_What's standing in front of me_

_Every breath_

_Every hour has come to this_

_One step closer_

_I have died everyday waiting for you_

_Darling don't be afraid I have loved you_

_For a thousand years_

_I'll love you for a thousand more_

_And all along I believed I would find you_

_Time has brought your heart to me_

_I have loved you for a thousand years_

_I'll love you for a thousand more_

_One step closer_

_One step closer_

_I have died everyday waiting for you_

_Darling don't be afraid I have loved you_

_For a thousand years_

_I'll love you for a thousand more_

_And all along I believed I would find you_

_Time has brought your heart to me_

_I have loved you for a thousand years_

_I'll love you for a thousand more_

I finished and cuddled closer to Klaus. "That was beautiful" he whispered. I looked up at him and kissed him. "That's how I feel about you, that's how I felt when I lost you." I heard Stefan leave the house and moved to the passenger seat as Klaus started the car. Stefan got in and we drove off to Southern Comfort.

******************************

I slept most of the way. " Love, we're here" Klaus says as he gently wakes me. I get up and then get out of the car where Klaus grabs my hand and locks the car. We walk in and look around while Stefan goes and compels everyone in the bar. Klaus starts to walk towards the bar where a man sitting with a beer. Klaus stands next to me and I stand on Ray's other side. "Ray? Ray Sutton?" He asks, clearly already knowing. I smirk and order a bourbon. "Who wants to know?" He asks. Klaus ignores the question and says, "I've been looking everywhere for you. We started in Florida, Pensacola. I met a young chap there who you used to work with before you moved to Memphis, now he directed me to two lovely young women. And they led me here, to you." I can tell that Ray was getting rather creeped and turned and went to head towards the door."I think I'll be going" He says. He tries to go but Klaus stops him. "Not so fast mate. You only just got here, now your type are very hard to come by." Ray tries to walk the other way but Stefan stands there and stops him. I just sit back and watch. I get a text from Damon asking me where I was. I old him I couldn't tell him. He tell's me he just pulled up too a house in Tennessee. I tell him I'll meet him there. I knew Klaus would be fine with it.

"I wouldn't do that." Stefan says, pushing Ray back. He then tries to go past once more but Stefan pushes him back again. "Vampires." Ray says, coming to realization. I smirk. "Yup" I say popping the P. Ray gives me a quick look before looking back to Klaus as he speaks, "Swiftly swift Ray, Yes my friend here is a vampire, he compelled everybody in the bar so don't look to them for any help. My Fiancee over there is an Original Vampire.I however, I'm something else, a different kind of monster, I've got some vampire, I've got some wolf. " He smirks as Ray looks at him incredulously. "You what?" I roll my eyes, a habit of mine. "A hybrid Ray, I'm both. You see I want to create more of me, now you being the first werewolf that I've come across in many a moon, pun intended Ray. I need you to direct me to your pack. So, where can I find them Ray?" Ray scoffs and replies, "You can't compel me, it won't work." I nod and then sigh. "No we can't , however we have another little trick for you." I tease. Stefan starts scratching his head, Klaus looks at him and he nods. Stefan turns around and takes out something out of his back pocket. Stefan turns to the bar man, "Can you bring out the darts please." He then turns to Ray, " Tell you what Ray, We're gonna play a little drinking game, something I like to call truth or wolfsbane." He pulls out a pouch of wolfsbane, pours it into his hand crushing it with his fingers.

Klaus smirks. "Oh, this is gonna be fun Ray." As Stefan goes to have his fun, Klaus makes his way to me. "Damon's at the house, I want to see him, Please Klaus, you know I wont do anything." I look at him. He look deep in thought for a second before he pulls me off the bar and kisses me passionately. "If you must" He says. I kiss him again and then turn to leave. "Melody" I turn around and see Klaus holding his jacket out to me. "It's cold" I smile at him and then kiss him and grab the jacket putting it on straight away. I get to the door and I turn and wave to Klaus before heading out.

*********************************

*Damon's POV*

We came out of the house. We planned on burning it but not yet. "Damon" I heard someone say. I turned and saw Mel stood there with tears in her eyes. I sped towards her and hugged her, picking her up and spinning her around. "I missed you" I whispered against her hair. She pulled back. "I know, I missed you too. I have to be back soon. How is everyone.?" She said in a breath. I smiled. "Everyone's fine, they miss you, even Elena. I miss you too. Jeremy cried when he found out you left." I replied, thinking back to everything. She nodded. "I'll come back soon, I promise." I nodded and hugged her again before she hugged Ric and then sped off. I wanted to follow her but I know I couldn't. I looked at Ric and we went back inside.

***********************************

I was back at Southern Comfort withing 5 minutes. I opened the door and wasn't surprised by what I saw in front of me. Ray was chained to the wall, and has darts in his body. I could see he was in a lot of pain. Stefan is sitting at the table across the wall and dipping the darts ends in wolfsbane before throwing them at him. And Klaus is just sitting next to them and watching. I walked over to Klaus and kissed him. He has his feet on the bar so I grabbed a bottle of bourbon and then sat on the bar next to Klaus' feet. I looked over at Stefan and Ray and listened to what they were saying. "Ray, you can end this right now. Just tell me where your pack gathers for the full moon." Stefan demanded. I rolled my eyes. That wasn't going to get him to talk. " I can't." Ray said. See! " I know, I know. You live by code and all that, but see he's not gonna let me stop until you tell me. And I do whatever he says so, that's the way it goes around here." Stefan replied. "Here, Here Steffy" I said giving him a wink when he looked my way. Klaus chuckled beside me. I hard footsteps and saw Claudine coming our way."Hello mister Klaus. I have some more information for you." She says. Stefan hears her and walks over. "You told me to tell you if I saw anything." I notice Stefan eavesdropping. "The guys spotted Damon at the farm house." She finishes. He already knows that, I thought. "Well thank you Claudine, you'll just tell your friends to keep up the good work" He says and then she walks comes up to Klaus. "My brother still on our trail?" He asked. "He's getting closer, I'm gonna have to deal with that." Klaus said. I looked at him with wide eyes. Stefan Grabs Klaus' Arm. "No, no, no. Let me handle it." I sighed. Please Klaus. "Why should I let you leave?" Klaus asked. "Cause, you'll know he'll come back." I interjected." Do I?" Klaus said, still looking at Stefan. "You saved my brother's life; I'm at your service." I know that Stefan want's the same as me and that's Damon, ALIVE! "Ah, you sound so tedious and indentured, aren't you even having the least bit of fun?" He points to Ray with a big smile. Stefan doesn't say anything. " I'll make sure that my brother doesn't bother us anymore." Then Stefan walks away. I watch him leave the bar and then look at Klaus. He looks at me and then come's and sits back next to me not saying a word.

I must have fallen asleep because I'm lay on the bar with Klaus' jacket tucked around me. I sit up and look around, the bar's emptying little by little. I look round for Klaus and see Ray is on the pool table, with Klaus next to him. "Ok, it's a three step process, Ray. This is step one. I want you to drink from my wrist." Klaus says, motioning to his wrist. "I already told you where to find the pack. What more do you want from me?" Ray demands. Klaus sighs. " Have you been listening to a word I've been saying, Ray? I have great plans for you." H goes to cut his wrist but quick as a flash I'm stood there holding his wrist. "Awake now love" He says smiling at me. I smile and then use my fangs to cut his wrist open. He put's his wrist to Ray's mouth and makes him drink his blood. H pulls his wrist away and I grab it and watch it close. I lick the blood off and make sure to get it on my lips. I lean back up and kiss Klaus. He licks the blood off my lips and then looks back at Ray, "You'll thank me for it later, huh. There we go, at a boy!" We look at the door as Stefan arrives. "What are you going to do now?" Ray asks. Klaus smirks. "It's time for step two, Ray." He looks at me and I lean forward and kill him and then look at Stefan. "You're back." I say. "Did you doubt me?" He asks. " Not for a second. I knew you'd pass the test. You still care for your brother, for your old life." I thought about my short time in Mystic Falls, I missed it too. "Nah, I don't care about anything anymore." Stefan says, but I can tell he's lying. "You put on a good show Stefan. I almost believe you. Lets hope, for your brother's sake, he does. You never stop caring about family, do you. But, every time you feed, the blood makes it easier to let go." Klaus says and then sits down and puts me on his lap. We have a few more drinks and then Stefan says he needs some air and walks outside. Klaus doesn't seem worried so we drink some more and talk. I think the alcohol took over again because I fell asleep cuddled into Klaus' chest. Content.


	12. Chapter 12

I woke up and saw Klaus still asleep next to me. I got up and checked on Stefan who was still asleep in the other room. I went and changed hen I crept out into the kitchen and saw all the essentials for a English breakfast. I missed England and I'm sure Klaus did too. I smiled and got to work singing as I went.

_I like the way you sound in the morning_

_We're on the phone and without a warning_

_I realize your laugh is the best sound_

_I have ever heard_

_I like the way I can't keep my focus_

_I watch you talk, you didn't notice_

_I hear the words but all I can think is_

_We should be together_

_Every time you smile, I smile_

_And every time you shine, I'll shine for you_

_Whoa oh, I'm feeling you baby_

_Don't be afraid to_

_Jump then fall_

_Jump then fall into me_

_Be there, never gonna leave you_

_Say that you wanna be with me too_

_So I'm a stay through it all_

_So jump then fall_

_I like the way your hair falls in your face_

_You got the keys to me_

_I love each freckle on your face, oh_

_I've never been so wrapped up, honey_

_I like the way you're everything I ever wanted_

_I had time to think it oh, over_

_And all I can say is come closer_

_Take a deep breath then jump then fall into me_

_Cause Every time you smile, I smile_

_And every time you shine, I'll shine for you_

_Whoa oh, I'm feeling you baby_

_Don't be afraid to_

_Jump then fall_

_Jump then fall into me_

_Be there, never gonna leave you_

_Say that you wanna be with me too_

_So I'm a stay through it all_

_So jump then fall_

_The bottom's gonna drop out from under our feet_

_I'll catch you, I'll catch you_

_And people say things that bring you to your knees_

_I'll catch you_

_The time is gonna come when you're so mad you could cry_

_But I'll hold you through the night until you smile_

_Whoa oh, I need you baby_

_Don't be afraid, please_

_Jump then fall_

_Jump then fall into me_

_Be there, never gonna leave you_

_Say that you wanna be with me too_

_So I'm a stay through it all_

_So jump then fall_

_Jump then fall baby_

_Jump then fall into me, into me_

_Every time you smile, I smile_

_And every time you shine, I shine_

_And every time you're here_

_Baby I'll show you, I'll show you_

_You can Jump then fall, jump then fall_

_Jump then fall into me, into me, yeah_

I sung the last note and turned around to serve breakfast. I jumped nearly a foot in the air when I turned around due to the duo of boys sat there smirking at me. "Mmmm Breakfast and some entertainment." Stefan said. I reached behind m and grabbed a sharp knife and chucked it at him. It hit him in the hand and sunk straight through his flesh. I smiled knowing what was coming next. He grabbed it and chucked it back where it went straight past me and grazed my cheek. The wound healed and I laughed. "Need to work on that aim Stefan." I chuckled as I served the breakfast. As I came to sit next to Klaus, he turned my head and kissed me and then licked the blood off my cheek. Stefan snorts and we both turn to him. "Problem Stefan?" Klaus asks, digging into his breakfast. "You two are like cats, constantly licking each other, though i'm sure Klaus does the most licking" I looked at Klaus who was looking at Stefan in amusement. I was trying not to laugh but I couldn't help it after Klaus calmly stated that he did in fact, "do most of the licking" I burst into laughter with Stefan and Klaus doing the same. After we were calm and breakfast was over with. The boys went to get changed and I cleaned up. Stefan was first ready and out to the car. I walked into the bedroom and saw Klaus looking at himself in the mirror. "I would call you vain but I can't let you have Kol's title" I said slightly sad at the end. Soon enough his arms were wrapped around me and he said, "Don't worry love, we'll wake them soon." I nodded and kissed him before grabbing his hand and walking out to the car. We got in the car and Klaus started driving. "Where are we going?" I asked. "Smoky Mountains" Klaus said. I nodded. We were driving for a while until I made Klaus stop the car. "What is it Love?" Klaus asked. I got out of the car and walked towards a man that was looking in his boot for something. I looked at his car and smirked. It was a nice Cherry Red Ferrari with the hood down. "Um hey, are you okay, broke down?" I asked innocently. He looked up and smiled at me. "No I'm fine just looking for something. " I smiled and then ran up to him and compelled him, " You're gonna give me your car" I said. "I'm gonna give you my car" he repeated. I nodded and smiled at him. I walked back over to Klaus and grabbed my CD's and then kissed him, gave a little wave to Stefan and jumped in the car. I started it up and smirked. I turned to Klaus and said, "It rides like I do" I gave him a wink and then drove off. I wasn't going so fast as to be too far in front but so I was still in front of them. I put on a mixed CD and Live While We're Young came on. I smiled this should be good.

_Hey girl I'm waiting on ya, I'm waiting on ya_

_Come on and let me sneak you out_

_And have a celebration, a celebration_

_The music up the windows down_

_Yeah, we'll be doing what we do_

_Just pretending that we're cool and we know it too_

_Yeah, we'll keep doing what we do_

_Just pretending that we're cool, so tonight_

_Let's go crazy, crazy, crazy 'til we see the sun_

_I know we only met but let's pretend it's love_

_And never, never, never stop for anyone_

_Tonight let's get some and live while we're young_

_Whoa oh oh oh oh oh oh oh and live while we're young_

_Whoa oh oh oh oh oh oh oh_

_Tonight let's get some and live while we're young_

_Hey girl it's now or never, it's now or never_

_Don't overthink just let it go_

_And if we get together, yeah get together_

_Don't let the pictures leave your phone_

_Yeah, we'll be doing what we do_

_Just pretending that we're cool, so tonight_

_Let's go crazy, crazy, crazy 'til we see the sun_

_I know we only met but let's pretend it's love_

_And never, never, never stop for anyone_

_Tonight let's get some and live while we're young_

_Whoa oh oh oh oh oh oh oh and live while we're young_

_Whoa oh oh oh oh oh oh oh_

_Tonight let's get some and live while we're young_

_And girl, you and I_

_We're about to make some memories tonight_

_I wanna live while we're young_

_We wanna live while we're young_

_Let's go crazy, crazy, crazy 'til we see the sun_

_I know we only met but let's pretend it's love_

_And never, never, never stop for anyone_

_Tonight let's get some and live while we're young_

_Crazy, crazy, crazy 'til we see the sun_

_I know we only met but let's pretend it's love_

_And never, never, never stop for anyone_

_Tonight let's get some and live while we're young_

_Wanna live, wanna live (wanna live while we're young)_

_C'mon, young_

_Wanna live, wanna live (wanna live while we're young)_

_Wanna live, wanna live (wanna live while we're young)_

_Tonight let's get some, and live while we're young_

I smirked and then waited for something country to come on. I knew which song was on now and smiled. It was an old song but It was a good song and extremely catchy.

_Almost heaven, West Virginia _

_Blue Ridge Mountains, Shenandoah River _

_Life is old there, older than the trees _

_Younger than the mountains, blowing like a breeze _

_Country roads, take me home _

_To the place I belong _

_West Virginia, Mountain Mama _

_Take me home, country roads _

_All my memories, gathered 'round her _

_Miners' Lady, stranger to blue water _

_Dark and dusty, painted on the sky _

_Misty taste of moonshine, teardrop in my eye _

_Country roads, take me home _

_To the place I belong _

_West Virginia, Mountain Mama _

_Take me home, country roads _

_I hear her voice, in the morning hour she calls me _

_The radio reminds me of my home far away _

_And drivin' down the road I get the feeling _

_That I should have been home yesterday, yesterday _

_Country roads, take me home _

_To the place I belong _

_West Virginia, Mountain Mama _

_Take me home, country roads _

_Country roads, take me home _

_To the place I belong _

_West Virginia, Mountain Mama _

_Take me home, country roads  
_  
I smiled and faintly heard Klaus chuckling behind me. I smiled and turned down my music as we reached the bottom of the mountain. I turned of the engine and bounded into Klaus' arms. "Hey there good looking" I joked. "Hello there beautiful" He replied. I rolled my eyes and went over to Stefan and jumped on his back. "LIES KLAUS" They both chuckled and then I jumped off Stefan's back and jumped on Klaus when Ray was thrown over Stefan's shoulder. We started walking

****************************

We'd been walking for a few hours, Klaus telling us we weren't aloud to run. I huffed and puffed about that but now I was over it. Klaus looked at Stefan who seemed to be struggling slightly. "You ok? Is Ray getting heavy?"He asked. Stefan shook his head. " I'm fine." I decide to taunt him a little and smirk, "You sure about that? You know, we've been walking for quite some time now. If you need some water or a little sit-down..." I say. He glares at me, "I'm surprised Klaus doesn't need to sit down, you're looking slightly bigger and heavier." I rolled my eyes. "I'm not fat Steffy" I reply. "You know, I get that we're, uh... we're stuck together, but if we could maybe just skip the chitchat, it'd be great." Stefan said. Urghhh Mr Broody. "So much brooding. Your self-loathing is suffocating you, my friend."Klaus said as if reading my mind. "Mind Reader" I muttered. " Maybe it's 'cause I'm a little tired of hunting werewolves. We've been at it all summer." Stefan said. "Yeah we all have Stefan but we've only been doing it for a few months! Try looking for your fiancee for centuries! It's alot more tiring." I snapped. There was a slight awkward silence and Klaus had tightened his grip on my thighs in a loving gesture. I kissed his head. The Klaus spoke, "Thanks to our pal Ray, we found ourselves a pack. There." I look up and see a pack. I smile, now we're getting somewhere. We stop. Stefan enters their camp and everyone looks at him. He puts Ray on the ground. A woman rushes over to him. "Ray! Oh, my God. What's going on? Who are you?" she cries out. Klaus and I rejoin Stefan. "The important question is who am I. Please forgive the intrusion. My name is Klaus and this is Stefan and my fiancee Melody" A murmur goes round the camp and you could smell the fear rolling of the pack. "You're the hybrid. You're the Ripper and you're the Original" she says looking at each of us in turn. "One of The Originals" I correct. Klaus smiles. "You've heard of us. Fantastic."

Klaus and Stefan are sitting on a log and I'm sat in a tree.. Everyone is looking at them. It's actually rather creepy. " It's fascinating, actually... A werewolf who isn't beholden to the moon, a vampire who doesn't burn in the sun. A true hybrid" I roll my eyes and Stefan catches my eye and he raises my eyebrows. "Keep bragging Klaus, I'm going to leave soon" Stefan smiles and Klaus looks up at me. I wink at him and he shakes his head. Ray wakes up. "Excellent timing, Ray. Very dramatic." Klaus says. I chuckle. "Nope that sentence made it dramatic, are you sure you've been around as long as you think you have?" I tease. Next thing I know I'm dodging rocks. I chuck one back and it hits Klaus on the head. He turns to me annoyed and I whistle and look around innocently. "What's happening to me?" Ray interrupts. "Stefan?" Klaus asks. Stefan gets up and then starts to talk. " Are any of you human? Your friend here needs human blood to complete his transition to vampire. If he doesn't get it, he will die." No one said anything. "Doesn't take much, just a sip. Anyone? A boyfriend, a girlfriend, along for the ride?" I asked. Klaus looks at a man. " You." He said. He rushes over to him and bites his forearm. and then chucks him to catches him and throws him on the ground in front off Ray. The woman protests but I've had enough of her and so I quickly strangle her. " If you don't drink it, Ray, I will. Problem is I don't know how to stop." I snort a laugh. Stefan glares at me. Klaus looks at the girl. " It's the new order, sweetheart. You join us, or you die." She looks at him in disgust. " I'd rather die than be a vampire." she snarls. I laugh. "Wrong choice." I sing. Klaus gives her his blood and Ray drinks the blood from the man. "She'll thank me for that later. Heh." He looks at me and I kill her. "Ok, who's next?" I say. I look at Klaus and his eyes are yellow and his fangs are out. I smirk and kiss him before turning back to the group.

Once he see's that Ray almost drained the man Klaus walks over and gives his blood to the human and compels him. "There. Good as new. Now you relax, ok, mate? We're gonna need you when the rest of them wake up." He says before coming back to sit next to me. "They're dead. They're all dead." Ray says from the floor. "Congratulations, you have eyes" I say sarcastically. " Ah, he's through his transition. He should be feeling better soon." Klaus says smiling. I sigh. I'm hungry. " So is this your master plan? Build an army of hybrid slaves?" Stefan asks. Klaus looks amused at the idea. "No, not slaves. Soldiers, comrades." He replies. "For what war, might I ask?" Stefan asks, confused. I sigh. "Oh, you don't arm yourself after war has been declared, Stefan." Klaus says. " You build your army so big that no one ever dares pick a fight." I finish. Klaus smiles at me and I wink at him. "What makes you so sure that they'll be loyal?" Stefan questioned us both. "Well, it's not difficult to be loyal when you're on the winning team. That's something you'll learn once you shake that horribly depressive chip off your shoulder." I say smirking at him. Stefan laughs. "That's why you're, uh... you're keeping me around? To witness my attitude adjustment?" he asked. I shook my head. " You'll know why I'm keeping you around when I've decided that I want you to know." Klaus says. I look over at Ray and I'm surprised. Ray's eyes are bleeding. "Klaus!" I sat urgently. He turns and his eyes widen slightly. "Something's wrong." He mutters before striding over to him. "That shouldn't be happening, should it?" Stefan asks stupidly. "Well, obviously." Me and Klaus say in unison. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. Ray is shaking and his eyes are still bleeding. I opened them again. "You said it was gonna feel better. Why doesn't it feel better?" Ray asks. I feel slightly sad. "Some master race." Stefan mutters. "Lose the attitude." Me and Klaus woman wakes up. I look over at the man named Derek. " Derek, come feed your girlfriend." I say. He gets up and goes over . Ray snarls and makes a few jumps and leaves. Klaus looks at Stefan. " Go get him." Klaus urges. Stefan zooms off and as I'm about to go after Klaus grabs me. "Be careful" he says meaningfully. I roll my eyes and kiss him before going after Stefan. Up ahead I see the two. I come to a stand next to Stefan wondering how we're going to go about this. Before I have time to think Stefan jumps on Ray and pushes him on the ground. Ray bites him and leaves. Stefan is about to go after him but he hears Damon and Elena's voice. My eyes widen. What are they doing here?! I look at him and zoom to the noise. I followed them for a while and watched as they tied Ray to a tree. I walked out. "Melody, what are you doing here?" Elena says. I go up to Damon and hug him. "You guys shouldn't be here Day" I warn. "Little Elena's fault" I scowl. "Of course" I say. I turn around and I'm instantly crushed by Elena. I look down and she's hugging me. I look incredulously at Damon and Ric who are trying to stifle their laughs at my facial expressions. I pull her off. "Elena, you can't be here, Klaus thinks you're dead" I hiss. She looks shocked. "You haven't told him?" She asks. I shake my head. "I'm not that heartless, or stupid" I reply.I'm then interuppted when Ray screams. The transformation begins." Is he turning?" Damon asks. I nod. " It's impossible. It's still daylight." Elena said. "Tell him that." I say. Damon gets closer to Ray and catches his shoulders. "There aren't supposed to be werewolves out here until the moon is full." Elena says. I'm frozen. I have no idea how to make sure they get out of the mountain safely without Ray or Klaus getting them. " You know, those ropes aren't gonna hold the wolf." Ric points out. I nod. Ray screams and snarls. Then I jump into action. "Damon, you've got to get out of here. You have to get out of these mountains now! Damon, now!" I cry. They run and I'm left with what could possibly be my downfall. Ray manages to get out and lunges for me but soon enough I'm behind him as I try to grab him, he rushes off. Damon is walking but Ray rushes toward him in human form before I could do anything Stefan stops him and rips his heart out. I sigh, Klaus isn't going to be happy. "Fancy meeting you two here" Damon says cheerfully. I roll my eyes, but smile at him all the same. "What part of "don't follow me anymore" got lost in translation, Damon?" Stefan growls. Damon scoffs. The only reason I came was to keep Elena safe and to see Melody. But might want to take it up with your girlfriend. You don't want her chasing you, I'd stop with the late-night phone calls." He replies. I look at Stefan. "You called her?!" I exclaim. " I didn't call her." He states calmly. I roll my eyes and mutter, "Liar" under my breath. Damon chuckles but Stefan isn't all too amused. "Sure you did. She's not gonna give up on you and I'm certainly not gonna give up on my Mel" He says flashing a grin at me. "She has to. Because I'm never coming back. Why don't you get her home? See if you could keep her there this time." He snarls before walking away. I quickly hug Damon and then watch as he flits away. I can tell Damon and Elena's scent is all over me so I grab werewolf Ray and hold him making sure his scent covers the others. I put him on my back and walk away. As I reach the camp with Stefan I drop Ray to the ground and sigh at the sight in front of me. The rest of the pack are dead. I walk over to Klaus. "What happened?" I whisper rubbing his back gently hoping to soothe him. " They went rabid. Some of them, I killed. The others just... Bled out. In the end... They're all dead." He says. I almost cry when I hear the defeat in his voice. The he starts to yell. "I did everything I was told! I should be able to turn them. I broke the curse. I killed a werewolf. I killed a vampire. I killed the doppelganger." I look at Stefan and I can tell he looks uncomfortable. Klaus stops raging and looks at Stefan. "You look like hell." He says with slight amusement. "Last I checked, I'm dying... And you don't want to heal me. I had to take him out. I didn't have a choice. I failed you. I'm sorry. Do what you have to do." Stefan said. I chuckle. I knew Klaus wouldn't kill Stefan. "It should have worked." Klaus mutters to himself. He looks around and then takes a bottle of beer. He bites his wrist, pours the blood in the bottle and gives the bottle to Stefan. "Bottoms up. We're leaving. It appears you two are the only comrades I have left. " I shake my head and Grab Klaus' hand and we start walking. I look behind me and watch as Stefan drinks the blood from the bottle and throws it aside, before coming and catching up. We run to our cars and drive back to the house. Later on that night I watch as Klaus sleeps, wishing that I could give him everything he wants. But I couldn't.


	13. Chapter 13

Klaus and Stefan get out of the car. I'm still slightly tired so my reflexes aren't as quick. Klaus opens my door and pulls me out, keeping hold of my hand. I looked down and saw that I had managed to change this morning. I twisted the ring on my finger. I was glad that Klaus has found my old engagement ring, he'd proposed again, but not even Stefan knew. Yet. "Welcome back to Chicago, Stefan." Klaus announces. I remember back in the 1920's. I'd still been looking for Klaus when I heard about a ripper. I'd travelled to Chicago but I guess I was too late. "What are we doing here?" Stefan asked. Klaus smirked. "I know how much you loved it here. Bringing back memories of the good old ripper days?" I looked around. This place hadn't really changed much since the 20's. Maybe Gloria's was still here... "Blacked out most of them. A lot of blood, a lot of partying. The details are all a blur." he stated. I honestly wasn't interested in the conversation, I was too busy fighting with myself not to run off and find Gloria's. "Well, that is a crying shame. The details are what makes it legend." Klaus replied. I nodded with him, I'd like to know the details. "Word was the ripper of Monterrey got lonely, so he escaped to the city for comfort. It was prohibition. Everything was off limits then, which made everything so much fun." Klaus continued. I sighed. I wasn't going to know much, I didn't sleep last night so I was pretty tired. I guess while they were remembering I could snooze. I leant on Klaus' shoulder and looked out the door of the garage. "Chicago was magical." Klaus said. "It was when I came here" I said, remembering. Klaus game a look that said We'll-Talk-About-This-Later. "Yeah, well, I'll take your word for it. Like I said, I don't remember most of it." Stefan stated. "Going to get down to business then?" I yawned. "Why am I still with you? We had our fun, your hybrids failed. I mean, don't you want to move on? Get married or go kill people?" Stefan said exasperatedly. I face-palmed. "I'm going to kill you in a minute Stefan" I growled. They ignored me. I rolled my eyes. Ignorant idiots. " We're going to see my favorite witch. If anyone can help us with our hybrid problem, it's her." Klaus said. I wondered. Klaus never told me this. Is it?... But no, It couldn't be. I shook my head and grabbed Klaus' hand again and walked outside and down the street. Me,Klaus and Stefan enter the bar I was hoping to see. "Looks familiar, doesn't it?" Klaus says. "I can't believe this place is still here." Stefan and I say in unison, then look at each other in confusion. " You got to be kidding me." I look and see Gloria. I sprint over and grab her in a hug, "GLORIA" I gasp. She laughs and hugs me back. "Melody" she replies and then looks over to Klaus. "Finally found him, I see" she smiles. I nod and then look back at him. Klaus smiles "So a hybrid walks into a bar, says to the bartender..." I chuckle. "Stop. You may be invincible..." Gloria starts, "but that doesn't make you funny." I finish. I wink and am in front of him in a millisecond. He kisses my head and holds me close. Gloria looks at Stefan. " I remember you." she says. "Yeah. You're Gloria. Shouldn't you be..." he says trailing off. "Old and dead? Now if I die, who's going to run this place, huh?" she jokes. I giggle. " Gloria's a very powerful witch." I say to Stefan. " I can slow the aging down some. Herbs and spells. But don't worry, it'll catch up to me one day." Gloria explained. I sighed. the loss of friends just keep piling up. Klaus must have noticed because he rubbed my arm soothingly. " Stefan, why don't you go and fix us up a little something from behind the bar?" Klaus asked. "Yeah, sure thing." and he walked over, I smiled at Klaus and moved towards the bar as well. "You look ravishing, by the way." Klaus said as he sat opposite Gloria. I turned and raised an eyebrow and shook my head with a small smirk. Such a gentleman, but he should know it wouldn't work with Gloria. " Don't. I know why you're here. A hybrid out to make more hybrids? That kind of news travels." I turned back to making my drink. Straight to business. "So what is he doing wrong? He broke the curse." I asked. "Obviously you did something wrong. Look, every spell has a loophole, but a curse that old... We'd have to contact the witch who created it." Ahh the Original Witch, wonder what happened to her... "Well, that would be the original witch. She's very dead." I rolled my eyes and took a sip of my drink. I turned around and leant against the bar. "Your doing I suppose?" I asked. Klaus looked at me and I saw a glint of guilt in them. I shook my head and gave him a forgiving smile. He smiled back and relaxed slightly. " I know. And for me to contact her, I'll need help. Bring me Rebekah." Gloria asked. My eyes went wide. " Rebekah. Rebekah is a bit preoccupied." Klaus said, trying not to look at me. "She has what I need. Bring her to me." Gloria demanded. I chugged the rest of my drink. "And if he doesn't I will." I said looking directly at Klaus. He looked up sharply. "You have no idea where she is" he stated smirking. I decided to get snarky. " COUCH, ELIJAH, COUGH" I said. He glared at me and looked back at Gloria, who probably expected Klaus to get angry. He probably was but I guess he didn't want to shout at me. "What is this?" Stefan says in surprise. I turn and see him holding a photo but I can't get a good enough look. "Well, I told you, Stefan. Chicago's a magical place." Klaus replied. Now I was insanely confused. "But this is me. With you." Stefan says. What? He shows us the picture. It's them in the 1920s. I look at Klaus who is smirking at Stefan. Before we can continue someone walks into the bar. We turn and I see someone who I never thought i'd see again. "Can we help you mate?" Klaus asks. "Josh, what are you doing here." I ask in surprise. "I saw you come in. You came back for me." He said walking closer to me. Klaus gets up and stands in front of me. "Who are you?!" Josh asks, angry that he was intercepted. "I'm Melody's Fiancee" Klaus says. Josh looks at me in surprise and tears form in his eyes. I push past Klaus and rub Josh's back. "It's okay, Calm down" I whisper. "When did this happen?" Josh asks shakily. "1000 years ago, give or take" Klaus replies. Josh moved back and looks at him. "You cheated on him with me?" He asks. I look at Klaus who's looking in me in shock and betrayal. "No, I was looking for him, I lost him before I met you, I never loved you Josh, it was just a few kisses. " I said trying not to look at Klaus. Josh's eyes widened and then he got angry. He pulled back and slapped me with force that sent me across the room. I got up and looked at him. "Whore!" He yelled before his heart was ripped out. I looked at Klaus in thanks but he just shook his head and pointed to the door. I zipped out of the room and to a small park before the tears came. It had gotten darker. I went and sat against a tree. I don't know how long I sat there but all I know it I watched the sky turn from orange to pink to blue to black. I named every constellation and just cried. I didn't understand why Klaus was mad. I'm sure he had a few women in all the time I was gone. I shook my head as my phone started buzzing. It was Stefan. "What?" I asked. "Are you okay, where are you?" He asked. I ignored his questions. "Is Klaus with you?" I asked. "No he's gone in the back with Gloria." I nodded. "Stefan, I'm going home" I said and then put the phone down. I called Damon. "Melody?" I heard his kind, caring tone and burst into tears. "Melody are you okay?" I sniffed. "Yeah, Damon where are you?" I asked. "I'm in Chicago, why?" He asked. My heart skipped a beat, he was in Chicago? "Damon I want to go home. " I said. There was silence. "You're window is open, I'll see you when I get home" He stated. I said a thank you and Used my vampire speed to zoom into the bar straight past Klaus, grab his keys and go to the car. I got my stuff out as he ran in. "What are you doing?" He asked. I tossed the keys to him. "I'm going home, I'm not dealing with this right now, If you ever decide that you can get over my past you know where I'll be" I said, and before he could say anything I was long gone. I jumped up to my window and put my stuff down. Then I just lay on my bed for ages. I looked round and guesses that Damon had brought all my stuff back from Ric's. My door opened and I looked and saw Damon. I smiled weakly and he quickly sat on my bed and put my head on his lap. I looked up at him and smiled. If I wasn't in love with Klaus, I think I'd love Damon. He started stroking my hair. What neither of us noticed was the crowd outside the bedroom door. Bonnie,Jeremy,Elena,Caroline,Tyler, and Ric were standing outside the door and watching me. Damon did something that he only did if we were alone. He sung to me.

_Your hand fits in mine_

_Like it's made just for me_

_But bear this in mind_

_It was meant to be_

_And i'm joining up the dots_

_With the freckles on your cheeks_

_And it all makes sense to me_

_I know you've never loved_

_The crinkles by your eyes_

_When you smile,_

_You've never loved_

_Your stomach or your thighs_

_The dimples in your back_

_At the bottom of your spine_

_But i'll love them endlessly_

_I won't let these little things_

_Slip out of my mouth_

_But if i do_

_It's you_

_Oh it's you_

_They add up to_

_I'm in love with you_

_And all these little things_

_You cant go to bed_

_Without a cup of tea_

_And maybe that's the reason_

_That you talk in your sleep_

_And all those conversation_

_Are the secrets that I keep_

_Though it makes no sense to me_

_I know you've never loved the sound of your voice tape_

_You know want to know how much weigh_

_You still have to squeeze into your jeans_

_But you're perfect to me_

_I won't let these little things_

_Slip out of my mouth_

_but if it's true_

_It's you_

_Oh it's you_

_They add up to_

_I'm in love with you_

_And all these little things_

_You'll never love yourself_

_Half as much as I love you_

_You'll never treat yourself right darlin'_

_But i want you to_

_If i let you know_

_I'm here for you_

_Maybe you'll love yourself like i love you_

_Oh.._

_I've just let these little things_

_Slip out of my mouth_

_Because it's you_

_Oh it's you_

_It's you_

_They add up to_

_And i'm in love you_

_And all these little things_

_I won't let these little things_

_Slip out of my mouth_

_But if it's true_

_It's you_

_It's you_

_They add up to_

_I'm in love with you_

_And all your little things  
_  
He kissed my forehead and smiled. " I love you too Damon" My hands went up around his neck and I pulled him down into a hug. "I love your little things too." He shrugged. "Tomorrow we start your happiness training." He smirked. "Happiness Training?" I asked. He nodded. "Yeah. You get breakfast in bed and then you're having a bath, I'm going to wash your hair and then we are going to bake cookies and stuff and then you get to choose what we do afterwards until bed " He explained. There was an Awww from outside and our heads snapped up to see the group outside. Damon tensed. "What are you doing upstairs!" Damon growled. "Damon that was so sweet, I mean if you weren't in love with Elena and Melody with Klaus , you two would make the perfect couple." Caroline squealed. I shook my head. "Guys don't tell anyone about this, please?" I pleaded. They all nodded and Caroline held up her phone. "I'm showing this at you're wedding" she said and ran off with everyone else except Jeremy. Damon made to get up and go after her. "Damon, leave it, I'd like to see that in a couple hundred years" he chuckled and kissed my head again before getting up and probably going to get a drink. Jeremy came and sat next to me. "You okay Mel?" He asked. I shook my head. I knew Damon would be listening to this and so would Care if she was still here, so I decided to tell them. "I was with Klaus and Stefan and my old friend Gloria. Anyway a vampire that I kissed a few years back showed up and said some stuff and Klaus got upset and then told me to get out" I told. Jeremy hugged me. "It's okay Melon, he doesn't know what he's missing, plus if he doesn't get here soon, I have a feeling Damon's going to take you instead." I laughed and pushed Jeremy off the bed. "Okay whatever you say Gilbert." He got up and waved and left, As soon as he left my room was infiltrated again. I didn't look up to see who it was until they sat down. I looked and saw Elena. "I'm sorry about Klaus" she said, looking at the floor. I smiled and gave her a hug. "It's okay." She nodded and hugged me again and left, and with that I fell asleep.


	14. Chapter 14

"Melodyy, wakey, wakey" I slowly opened my eyes and saw Damon stood above me with a tray. I smelt breakfast and quickly pushed myself up. He set the tray on my lap and then zipped downstairs and came back with another tray. I looked at him and saw him in black jeans and black t-shirt with black socks. I shook my head. He sat cross legged opposite me and we began to eat. "So Damon, what's on the agenda today?" I asked with a smile. "Breakfast, Bath,Baking and then you get to choose for the rest of the day" He replied. I smiled and finished my breakfast same time as Damon. "Plus we have the house alone, I told everyone to leave us alone unless people were dying" He added. I rolled my eyes and kissed his cheek as he grabbed my plate. I lay back and stared at the ceiling while Damon brought the bath and in started to add warm water. When it was done he got some towels and pulled me out of bed. "C'mon miss Dreary, undress." He said and sat a stool by the bath. "Already Damon, getting a bit ahead of ourselves don't you think?" I said with a wink as he sat down. He shook his head. "Don't make me undress you missy" He retorted. "Ohhh Kinky" I chuckled. I undressed... yes in front of Damon. We're best friends, and I don't care. I stepped in and settled in the bath. "Ohhhh" I moaned. Damon sat behind me on the stool and got the shampoo and poured it onto my head. I leant back and closed my eyes and his finger massaged my head. "So, you've had too spend all summer with Stefan, how was he?" Damon said, starting conversation. "He was so broody. But we got along alright, his reflexes are good now, and we fight well" I replied. Damon chuckled and began to rinse my hair. "So, what's been going on around Mystic Falls since I left?" I asked as Damon did the conditioner. "Well Jeremy Works at The Grill now, Uh, Andie's dead, Caroline and Tyler have a thing, Elena recently turned 18, Caroline's dad came home and tortured her and that's about it" He said. " Wow, gossip central eh Damon, God I've missed alot." He nodded and rinsed off the conditioner. Then he pulled out a bath sponge and some bath wash cream and then grabbed my legs and started to wash me. He didn't do anything inappropriate, he just washed me. I sighed and thought about the times that Klaus used to do it in what seemed like forever ago. When we were done he put a towel on my hair and one around me. "Alright, now go lie down and i'm going to get some massage oil and choose your outfit." He said before walking out. I giggled. "You know Damon, you should show this side more often, maybe we'd let you join girls night" I said teasingly. I heard him laugh and then he brought in the oil. I lay on my front and he straddled my back ,putting most of his weight on his knees. He poured on the oil and then started to rub, getting out all the knots in my back. I moaned. "God Damon that feel's so good." He laughed. "That sounded really wrong" I laughed too and then he asked something I didn't expect. "Tell me something about you and Klaus, something about your past" I thought for a moment. "If I tell you Damon, I'm going to tell you things that you'll find out later, but you have to pretend you didn't know okay?" I asked. "Yup" he replied popping the "P" We were humans in the viking times" I started. "Whoa" Damon exclaimed. "Don't interrupt. Anyway My Mother and Father were dead at this point, I was 19, I lived with Mikaelson's in their camp. I was talking with Rebekah, Klaus' sister and she was asking me about my feelings towards Klaus. I knew since I was 15 that I loved him but I could never tell him. I told Rebekah that we were best friends and nothing more, I don't think she believed me. Before anything more could be said we heard the clanging of swords, we looked over and saw Klaus and Elijah sword fighting. I ran over while Rebekah waited for Henrik, the youngest Mikaelson. We stood their and watched as they fought. Oh look, sister and sweet Melody have arrived to watch my fast, approaching victory, were Elijah's words. On the contrary Elijah, came Klaus' words before he lunged forward, Elijah blocked him and they continued to spar. Behind them came Esther and Mikael, their parents. Klaus ducked down and sliced Elijah's belt. He continued his sentence, on the contrary Elijah they have come to laugh at you, we all chuckled at Elijah's expression. Mikael wasn't too happy though, Klaus meant well and Esther told him that, he said, that's precisely my problem, you see, Klaus was the least favorite in Mikael's eyes. He was always so hard on him. Mikael took Elijah's sword and told Klaus to teach him the trick he used, calling him a young warrior, he struck a blow at Klaus which he blocked. Klaus tried to tell him they were just having a bit of fun, but Mikael thought it was pathetic that they found time for fun when they should have been fighting for survival. He continued to yell and fight Klaus, in the end Klaus' sword was tossed a side, Mikael took out his feet and held the sword above Klaus' heart. I had tears in my eyes, I was scared for Klaus. Esther told him he'd made his point and he thrust the sword into the ground beside Klaus' head. He called him foolish and impulsive, told him it was a miracle that he was still alive, always called him boy, never Klaus or son. He walked off and I ran over to Klaus. It was the day after that, I proclaimed my love for him, he shared my feeling and our family were none too shocked. I guess they were waiting for it." There was silence. "Wow, Klaus went through a lot huh" Damon said. I nodded. Damon got off my back and I sat up and he grabbed me an outfit. I took off my towel and he passed me my black lacy underwear. "I really do like those on you Melody." Damon started. "But you'd prefer them off me" I finished. He smirked. "You know me so well" He stated. I shrugged and got into the outfit he pulled out. " Nice T-shirt Salvatore" I said smirking. I leant against the door with his arms folded. "I like it, I brought it for you, you can wear it when Klaus comes home" I chuckled and then put on the jewelry. "Ummm Damon, the bracelet?" I asked. He smiled. "I thought you could use a pick me up." he responded. I smiled. I walked over to him and gave him a hug and kiss on the cheek. "Thanks Day" I said. "No problemoo, now... Cookies" My eyes widened and I grabbed his hand and zoomed downstairs. We got out the mixing bowl and made the mixture. I think we made about 100 cookies and there was still mixture in the bowl. As Damon was putting the trays in the oven I reached over to the bowl and that's when disaster struck. The egg fell in slow motion onto Damon's shiny raven black hair... and broke. He shot up and looked at me. I put my hands up in surrender. "I didn't mean too, I wanted the bowl." He looked round at the bowl and grabbed it chucking it quickly at me. I grabbed another tray and blocked myself with it and it bounced straight back onto Damon. "Sorry Day but I think you need a shower." He glared at me and then stuck out his tongue and went to shower. Damon would be down by the time the cookies were done so I set to work on our next activity. It was about 6 pm so I rang for Pizza and then got out my movie collection. It was mostly horrors. I grabbed Sorority Row and put it in. As I was pulling out the cookies, Damon came in clean. He grabbed them and put them on the cooling rack. "So, what's next?" He asked just as the doorbell rung. "Pizza and movies." he nodded and went into the living room and I went to get the pizza. I compelled the pizza man to give us a freebee and took the pizza's into the living room and started the film. Soon enough the film finished and I was getting tired. I guess Damon noticed because he picked me up and took me too my bed. I pulled him down to lie with me and soon enough we feel asleep together

* Yes I understand that Damon is OOC but that's what I imagine Human Damon would have been like, had he not been turned, or met Katherine and lived in modern times. So... Yeah, Review please guys, I want to know what you think! *


	15. Chapter 15

My eyes fluttered and I rolled over to see Damon raiding my wardrobe. "No matter how hard you look, you aren't going to find Narnia" I said, eyebrows raised. "Damn, no harm in trying, here get dressed" He replied, chucking me an outfit. I smirked and got Dressed. I walked outside and saw Damon with a glass of blood. I took it and took a sip. "Hey we match" I said excitedly. " That was my plan" Damon smirked, he was wearing. I finished my glass of blood and we got into Damon's car. "Where are we going?" I asked. "Elena's making chili for the Founders party." He said. I cringed. " Does she realize how stupid that is?" I asked. He shook his head. We pulled up outside Elena's and walked into the kitchen. " Hey Guys" she said. "Hey clueless" I replied. She looked at me in confusion. "She doesn't think you should take Chili to the party." Damon explained. "Oh well, I'm going to , Damon come help." She said. he went over and I sat at the breakfast bar and watched."I just don't know why you want to bring chili to a potluck. " Damon said. "Everybody brings chili." I added. Elena was ignoring us. I rolled my eyes. Alaric enters the kitchen and looks at us. "Hey, Ric." Damon and I said in unison. "What's up?" He said. Elena turned and looked at him. "What time do you want to go to the Lockwood party?" She asked. I could tell by the look on Ric's face he didn't want to go. I didn't either but I had nothing else to do and Damon was going to be there. " Ah. Those founders parties aren't really my thing." Ric replied. I smirked, knew it. "Show up, there's going to be nine other people that brought chili." I added. Ric smiled at me, I winked, I loved making people smile. " It's an old family recipe, ok?" Elena said in exasperation. "Yeah! I know. I knew your old family. They made sucky chili." Damon smiled as me and Elena laugh. Alaric look at them. "Why are you here, exactly?" He said aiming the question at Damon. "She knows." I said nodded at Elena. She sighs. " He thinks I'm going to break. I'm not going to break. I am just going to keep making chili, pretend like I didn't just spend the entire summer looking for someone who didn't want to be found." I bit my lip. "Don't worry Elena I spent a thousand years looking for someone who, A) Didn't want to be found and B) didn't remember me" I interjected. She gave me a grim smile. "She's in denial." Damon said with a bored look playing on his face. "I'm not in denial." She whispers. I look at Ric, who's just watching them, he looks at me and I shrug. "No?" Damon asks. He gets closer to her and touches her necklace. "You're still wearing this necklace. Isn't this the reminder of your unbreakable bond with Stefan?" He said, knowing he's got her now. Alaric watches them. "Hey Damon, when I lost Klaus I still wore his necklace, she may want to forget what happened but she wont want to forget the person Stefan was when he gave that to her." Everyone looks at me. "Just like you don't" Elena said, realizing what I meant. I nodded. "It's hard to let go of the times before everything became dark." I say. My phone starts to ring and I look and see it's Stefan. I smile at every one and go outside. "Hello?" I say. "Hey Melody. How are you?" I heard something in the background and realized I was on speakerphone. I smirked. I was angry with Klaus now, I wanted him to feel my anger. "I'm good, I got home and yesterday me and Damon spent the entire day together, he bathed me, washed my hair, me, everything, then we made cookies, Damon brought me some new things, then we ate pizza and watched a horror movie and then went to bed together." I said. I heard a growling in the background and guessed it was Klaus. "Oh that's nice, Rebekah's awake" He said. Tears came to my eyes. "Klaus still has the blood he needs to give her so she'll remember." I replied, my voice thick with sobs. "Klaus gave it to Gloria and she used it too cast a spell so everyone that would have needed it will already remember" I was surprised. "Oh okay, Listen I have to got Stef, Damon need's me, we're making chili" Damon came out at that point and put chili on my noise. "DAMON! Get it off" He licked it off my nose. " I said get it off, not lick it off" I said shaking my head and smacking him. "But Mel, you like it when I lick you" He replied, trying not to laugh. I heard things break in the background, I guessed Klaus was furious. "Well that's my cue to go, before Klaus breaks anything else. Bye Mel" He said with amusement in his voice. "Bye Steffy" I said and hung up. I looked at Damon and at the same time we burst into laughter, holding onto each other for support. When we finally calmed down, Elena came out. "What happened?" She asked. Me and Damon looked at each other and burst into laughter again. Eventually we stopped and we were both crying. Elena was looking at us like we were crazy. "Oh we Um may have made Klaus like really mad" I explained. Ric came out to join us. "How?" He asked. "Oh um, I was talking to Stefan and well, he had me on speakerphone and Klaus could hear us and Damon put chili on my nose and I told him to get it off and he licked it off and he said he thought I liked it when he licked me and we heard Klaus breaking stuff" I said struggling to keep my giggles in. Eventually we were all laughing. I smiled, I was Glad I came home.

I was walking across the road with Sheriff Forbes and Damon. "So Mayor Lockwood called your gay ex-husband to torture your vampire daughter?" I asked. "Yes. I've been keeping him detained to make sure the vervain's out of his system. So you could, you know... " she points to her eyes meaning compulsion. I nodded. "Can't we just kill him?" Damon asked. "No, Damon! He's Caroline's father." Me and Liz said together. " He sounds like a douche-bag to me." Damon replied. "Damon, you're a douche-bag, you don't see me wanting to kill you " I say. He rolls his eyes at me. " Yeah, well, just 'cause you and I are on ok terms doesn't mean that I'm a suddenly a big advocate for your "lifestyle"" Liz responded. "Is that what you told him when you two got divorced?" Damon replied. I giggled a little and we turned down and alleyway where a door was blocked by a fence. Liz opened the fence and we opened the door and went inside what seemed like a cellar. Me, Liz and Damon go down the stairs. She unlocks the door and there strapped to a torture chair is Bill Forbes. "Double check him for vervain before you compel him." Liz said.

Bill has duct tape on his mouth. Damon removes it, painfully. "You brought another vampire into this?" Bill spat. "No, she brought a Vampire and an Original vampire into this." I reply, flashing my teeth at him. He looks slightly scared when I said, "Original Vampire" I smirked this will be fun. "It's the best thing for all of us, Bill." Liz says. Bill look's at me. "Original Vampire?" he asks, skeptically. I nod. "One of the first, Damon and Caroline? Diluted species, part vampire, part human. Me? Pure Vampire. Been around a millennium, give or take a few years." The fear on his face is enjoyable. " So, Bill, I hear you're into the whole daddy-daughter vampire torture thing." Damon says. "Kinky" I mutter causing Damon to suppress a laugh. "I was trying to help her." Bill says. I roll my eyes. "Well, if there's anyone who doesn't need help, it's your annoying control freak of a daughter." Damon says before going for his neck. I zoom over and pull him back. "If he does have Vervain in it, it wont bother me as much as you." I say. He looks at me in understanding. I bite him on the neck and drink some of his blood. " Yep. He's vervain-free." I say. "Not very tasty though" I cringe. Damon smirks. " Just erase his memory, Damon." Liz says, wanting this over and done with. "So, Bill, I have a question. What makes you think that you can change the basic nature of a vampire?" Damon asks. "The mind's a powerful tool. It can be trained and retrained. You just have to be strong enough." Bill explains. "Yeah okay Einstein" I say rolling my eyes. This guy pisses me off. " Oh, yeah? I completely agree. I actually happen to love mind control, myself." Damon says as he grabs his face and compels him. "You will leave town immediately. All you remember is you came to bring your daughter back to school shopping." He drops his face and turns grabbing my hand and walking away leaving Liz to deal with the rest.

****************

I was with Damon looking at the Chili made by the founding families. Alaric rejoins him and gives him a beer and me a glass of champagne. "I'm going to let you in on a little secret... Founders parties are just an excuse for the council to gather in back rooms and plot against vampires." I smirked. " Hey, uh, I think you need to take a beat with Elena." I choked on my champagne. " Excuse me?" Damon asked. "Whatever it is you two have going on, I think it's a bad idea." Ric replied. I narrowed my eyes. Damon wasn't doing any harm. " I don't really think it's your problem, Ric." Damon said, I knew he was getting pissed off. I looked down to make sure he had his ring on, just in case. " It is my problem. I'm supposed to look after her, and this is me doing that." Ric said. I ground my teeth together, I got on with Ric but this was out of order. " What do you think Damon's doing?!" I hissed. " What I think is you need to take a beat." He said ignoring me. Liz joined us and looked at Damon. "Damon? Sorry. Uh, the mayor just called for the council meeting." He nodded and walked off with her. "What is your problem Ric? Damon loves Elena, He'd die for her, but he wouldn't hurt her, He's looking after her more than you could, All you have is your ring, what would you do if you got run over or something and you died, Damon would have no choice but to look after her and you're telling him to take a beat, you have some nerve!" I growled. He looked at me. "And what if something happen's to Damon? then I'm going to have to take care of her, like I'm trying to. " He retorted. "I think she'd prefer someone that could actually keep her safe, Like me" I stated. "You? You'll probably end up ripping her to shreds." I smirked. "Right now I'd like to rip you to shreds. I'd keep that ring on Ric, you'll need it" I said and walked off. When I was in the clear, I used my vamp speed to get home. I lay on my bed and just fell asleep.

*************

I woke up after hearing noises downstairs. I get up and walk downstairs to see a dad Ric and Damon. "I told him to keep that ring, Knew he'd need it" I say. Damon turns around and smiles, then hands me the drink he just poured. I sit on the chair and sip my pours himself a drink and another drink. Then he goes to the couch. Alaric is still dead. Damon waggles his glass next to Alaric's ear. "Wake up!" He says. Alaric wakes up. "It took a bit longer than usual, huh? Might want to get that ring checked. Hope it's not going bad." I say tauntingly. He looks at me and then back to Damon. "You killed me." He says in disbelief. "No the bunnies raped you" I said sarcastically. Damon smirked and Ric just gave me a dirty look. I rolled my eyes. I hate teachers. "You pissed me off." Damon throws back. "You killed me!" Ric says, raising his voice slightly. "Ric, no hard feelings, all right? I was on a bit of a tear. Everyone was trying to tell me how to behave." Damon said, obviously sorry about what he said, But he's never say that. "Well, maybe they finally realized you're just a dick." Alaric says before he gets up and walks to the door. I down my drink and glare at his back before throwing the glass at him which breaks on his back. He turns and glares at me. "Night Ric" I say. He walks out the door and leaves. Damon's just stood there. I get up and hug him. "Ignore him, he's the dick, they all are" He hugs me back and sighs.

***********

I look out of the window as Damon leaves with Katherine. I lean out the window. "DAMON!" I yell. He looks up. "Don't get yourself killed, bye, Bye Katherine" I say. They wave and leave in the car and I sigh. It's starting to get a bit darker. I go up to the roof and sit there. I missed Klaus if I was honest. I remembered a song that suited my situation.

_I can be tough_

_I can be strong_

_But with you_

_It's not like that at all_

_There's a girl_

_That gives a shit_

_Behind this wall_

_You just walked through it_

_And I remember all those crazy things you said_

_You left them running through my head_

_You're always there, you're everywhere_

_But right now I wish you were here._

_All those crazy things we did_

_Didn't think about it, just went with it_

_You're always there, you're everywhere_

_But right now I wish you were here_

_Damn, Damn, Damn,_

_What I'd do to have you_

_Here, here, here_

_I wish you were here._

_Damn, Damn, Damn_

_What I'd do to have you_

_Near, near, near_

_I wish you were here._

_I love_

_The way you are_

_It's who I am_

_Don't have to try hard_

_We always say_

_Say it like it is_

_And the truth_

_Is that I really mi-I-iss_

_All those crazy things you said (things you said)_

_You left them running through my head (through my head)_

_You're always there, you're everywhere_

_But right now I wish you were here._

_All those crazy things we did (things we did)_

_Didn't think about it, just went with it (went with it)_

_You're always there, you're everywhere_

_But right now I wish you were here_

_Damn, Damn, Damn,_

_What I'd do to have you_

_Here, here, here_

_I wish you were here._

_Damn, Damn, Damn_

_What I'd do to have you_

_Near, near, near_

_I wish you were here._

_No, I don't wanna let go_

_I just wanna let you know_

_That I never wanna let go_

_(Let go, oh, oh)_

_No, I don't wanna let go_

_I just wanna let you know_

_That I never wanna let go_

_(Let go let go let go let go let go let go let go)_

_Damn, Damn, Damn,_

_What I'd do to have you_

_Here, here, here_

_I wish you were here (I wish you were here)_

_Damn, Damn, Damn_

_What I'd do to have you_

_Near, near, near_

_I wish you were here._

_Damn, Damn, Damn (Damn)_

_What I'd do to have you_

_Here, here, here (Here)_

_I wish you were here._

_Damn, Damn, Damn_

_What I'd do to have you_

_Near, near, near_

_I wish you were here._

I finished singing and looked around at the surrounding forest. I heard a whisper in the wind."I am here love" I shot up and looked around. "Klaus?" I asked. I got no answer. I sighed, I was hearing things. Oh well. I lay back and watched as the day grew darker and night fell. I looked around at the stars and then decided to go to bed.


	16. Chapter 16

"There is nothing I do better then revenge!" I reached over and grabbed my phone. "Hello" I answered sleepily. "Hey Melody, listen do you think you can come over tot the school, like now?" Caroline voice said down the phone. I nodded and then realized she couldn't see me. "You just nodded didn't you. " She giggled. "Shut up, Gimme a minute" I said and hung up. I rubbed my eyes and zoomed over to the wardrobe and put on an outfit. I zoomed to the high school and went into the hall where there was about 50 kids and Tyler,Caroline,Elena, and Bonnie. " Hey guys" I said waving to them as I walked over. "Nice T-shirt " Caroline giggled. I shook my head. "Why am I here?" I asked. "It's Senior Prank Night, you could use some fun and we need someone that can compel someone while we work." Elena said. I nodded. "If you get caught holla and I'll come compelling" I replied with a wink. They all went off and I watched people in the Gym. They were putting paper cups all over the floor and filling them with water. I turned and bumped into a kid who smiled at me. "Hey spinny" He said with a grin. I smirked I liked him already. "Dance with me?" I asked. He nodded and we started dancing and spinning together.

*Klaus' POV*

I grabbed Elena and dragged her into the Gym. The first thing I saw was Melody dancing with some boy. I clenched my Jaw. Then she turned and I saw her shirt. I growled and then decided to ruin the fun.

*Melody's POV*

I laughed at Greg as he tripped over. I pulled him up and was about to say something when I heard a slightly off American accent say, "Attention, seniors. You have officially been busted. Prank night is over. Head on home." I turned around and was about to compel the ass off someone when I stopped dead. My eyes widened. It was Klaus. He had Elena. He sees Dana and another student. He gets closer to them and speaks with his normal voice "You two. I remember you." I start to walk over there but Greg holds me back and whispers in my ear. "He seem's dangerous, don't" I look up at him and nod and grab his hand considering he was shaking slightly. "I'm sorry. Who are you?" Dana asks. " Oh, don't worry, I wasn't in my right head last time we met." He compels her, " Lift your foot up, please, Dana." He looks at the boy, " If she drops her foot, Chad, I want you to beat her to death. Understood?" I felt Greg's hand tighten in mine. " Don't, Klaus. You don't have to hurt anybody." Elena pleads. "Oh, come on, love. Of course I do." I step forward. "No, you don't" I say. Klaus quickly turns towards me and then he glares at mine and Greg's hands. I look at Greg and release his hand. "Greg, go home" I say. He shakes his head. "No Melody, I'm not leaving you here with him" He says. "On the contrary, Greg, she's my fiancee so I doubt she had a problem being alone with me" Klaus says smirking. "Mel, he's your Fiancee?" Greg asks in disbelief. "Unfortunately, but I love him Greg, Can't change that, no go home, please." He nods and speed walks over to the door when suddenly Klaus is in front of him with his hands on his head. He's going to snap his neck! I launch myself over there and throw Klaus into the wall. "Greg, GO!" I yell. He shakes his head. I run over and compel him. "You were having fun with me when we got caught, you went home and I went to find my friends, that's all you remember." He repeats what I said and goes home. I turn to see Klaus right in front of me. Angry. "What was that?!" He growls. "I might love you and I might let you get away with a lot of things but you do not get to kill my friends because I was holding hands with them or enjoying myself." I hiss. "Elena isn't dead, you came for her, don't drag me or my friends into it." I say. "You knew she was alive?" he asks incredulously. "Yes, I promised Damon, i'd protect her and I will. To get to her, you have to go through me" I say and zoom to stand in front of a surprised Elena. "No Mel, don't, you spent years looking for him, don't stand up for me" She says. I look at Klaus with saddened eyes. "I made a mistake and didn't get to explain myself Elena, he sent me away and I told him If he loved me he'd come and get me, he didn't, he came for you. I promised Damon I'd protect you, even if that means dying. Funny thing is, I can't die unless he rips my heart out. I hope he does. Then he might be able to keep up with how I feel Physically." I replied. " I don't get it" she said. "He's ripped my heart out by sending me away, why not do it physically too" Klaus looks at me and his expression softens. "That's why you want to make hybrids isn't it dilectione mea ( My love). You want to be loved, you aren't happy with my love that you need more." He shook his head. "I sent you away because I was jealous. " He snapped. "Mikael told me you were dead, that's why I got drunk and kissed him." His eyes widened slightly. "I'm sorry mihi corculum (My Sweetheart)" I looked at him. I wanted to forgive him but I couldn't just abandon Elena. I was pushed forward. I turned and looked at Elena. "You love him, you'd do the same for me and Stefan, Damon will understand" she pushed me again. I nodded and turned back to Klaus. He opened his arms and I ran into them. I hugged him, "You're lucky that Elena's my friend." I muttered. He chuckled. "I do thank you Elena" He said. She ignored him. Dana is still on one foot as we walk back over to Elena. She smiles at me. I smile back weakly. "Keep it up." He says to Dana. "Where's Stefan? What did you do to him?" Elena questions. I raise my eyebrows, curious as well. "Stefan's on a time out." He says. I furrow my brow. What?! The doors open. Bonnie and Matt enter, I shake my head at them. "Bonnie, get out of here!" Elena yells. Bonnie looks startled then glares at me. She concentrates on me and the blood vessels in my head begin to pop. "Arrghhh" I scream through clenched teeth. "BONNIE STOP!" Elena yells. Bonnie stops and looks at Elena in surprise. "She didn't do anything. She told Klaus he'd have to go through her to get to me. She sacrificed her life for me Bonnie." Klaus helps me up and goes for Bonnie. I grab him. "Bonnie see's and goes to apologize. I wave her off and pull Klaus behind me. I kiss his lips quickly and he calms down. He looks past me at Bonnie and Matt. "Ah, I was wondering when you'd show up. Now we can get started." He says. He looks at Dana, whose foot is still up. "Ah, Dana, why don't you relax? You and Chad sit tight." He looks at Bonnie. "I assume you're the reason Elena's still walking around alive?" He says. " That's right. If you want to blame someone, blame me." Nope, no blame Bonnie-o... I think. " Oh, there's no need for blame, love. Just your witchy interference seems to have caused some undesirable side effects. And since you caused the problem, I'm going to have you find the fix." See, no enters with Tyler. "Get off of me!" Tyler yells. I try to go to his aid but Elena shakes her head at me. I clench my teeth and look at Rebekah, she hasn't changed much, I mentally face palm, she's a vampire nitwit. I mean she still has that bitchy posture. " Hush now." she says. I smirk a little. Nope she hasn't changed. "I'd like you all to meet my sister Rebekah. Word of warning... She can be quite mean." Klaus smirks. " Don't be an arse" she says, her British accent shining through. She throws Tyler in Klaus' arms. "C'mon Klaus, we all know she learnt it from me." I say, getting everyone's attention. Rebekah looks at me. "Melody?" she asks. I nod. "Hey Bekah." She has tears in her eyes and soon enough we're hugging like crazy. "Save the love for later girls" Klaus says. We stop and turn to him eyebrows raised. "That goes for you as well then" We say in unison. I was always in sync with all the Mikaelson children but I was practically Kol's twin. He learnt from me, well him and Bekah did. I taught Elijah and Klaus how to be sarcastic as well, but they have their own twist on things. " Leave him alone!" Elena yells, talking about Tyler. "I'm going to make this very simple... Every time I attempt to turn a werewolf into a vampire hybrid, they die during the transition. It's quite horrible, actually." I know what he's about to do and I move forward but I'm too late. He bites his wrist and makes Tyler drink his blood. " I need you to find a way to save my hybrids, Bonnie. And for Tyler's sake... You better hurry." Klaus says. He snaps Tyler neck killing him. Elena, Matt and Bonnie are shocked. Klaus smiles. I shake my head. "Gloria could have found you another werewolf, why did it have to be Tyler?" I ask. Everyone's surprised to see me acting like this, well except Elena. "I need leverage Love" Klaus says softly. I sigh. I go over to Klaus and take Tyler's body and put it on a table. "Wait, where's Caroline?" I say turning to Bekah. "She's fine" she assures me. I nod and then zip over to the bleachers and sit down. Dana and Chad are sitting on the floor. Matt is next to Tyler's body. I zone in on the conversation. "He killed him." Matt says in disbelief. " He's not dead. Klaus's blood will turn him into a vampire." I say loud enough for them to hear. "And if Bonnie's successful, he'll live through his transition. Go on, then. Go and fetch your grimoires. and enchantments and what-not. I'll hold on to Elena... For safe-keeping." Klaus says. He catches Elena's arm and looks at her. Elena makes a sign to Bonnie and she leaves with Matt. Rebekah looks at Elena, "So this is the latest doppelganger. The original one was much prettier." She says. "Nicer too" I say. Elena looks at me. "I have my reasons Elena" I say. She nods. Bekah scoffs at Elena. " Enough, Rebekah. Take the wolf boy elsewhere, would you?" Klaus says irritably. Rebekah takes Tyler and leaves with him. Klaus looks at Elena. " Just ignore her. Petty little thing." he says. "Yes you are" I mutter cheekily. He looks at me. I wink. He leaves Elena as she sits with Dana and comes to sit with me. He grabs my hand and I lean against his shoulder. Elena is comforting Dana as Stefan enters the gym. I zip down there and stand by Stefan. "Steffy" I say. He looks at me and nods. " Stefan..." Elena trails off. Stefan ignores her. "Klaus." Klaus walks down from the bleachers and stand next to me. "Come to save your damsel, mate?" He asks. I guess something must have gone on between them, I'd get the details later. "I came to ask for your forgiveness. And pledge my loyalty." Stefan says. "Basically, you've come to be his bitch?" I ask. Klaus chuckled and then turned serious again. " Well, you broke that pledge once already." He says. I raise my hand. "Hang on a sec" I use my vampire speed to run to the canteen and grab some popcorn. I zip back and stand in front of them. "Continue" and begin to eat my popcorn. They all smile at my childishness. And then then tension crept in. "Elena means nothing to me anymore. And whatever you ask of me... I will do." Stefan says. I have my eyes wide and I'm shoving popcorn into my mouth. "Fair enough. Let's drink on it. Kill them. " Klaus says. He notices Stefan hesitate. "What are you waiting for? Kill them." He urges. Elena decides to get involved. " No! Stefan, don't. He's not going to hurt me. He already said..." She stopped talking when Klaus hits her so hard that she falls on the floor. Stefan rushes over to Klaus, his fangs out. Klaus grabs him by the throat. " She means nothing to you? Your lies just keep piling up." Klaus says. I rush over to Elena and help her up. I get close and whisper so low in her ear that not even Klaus hears, "I'm so sorry Elena" She nods and I move back to the side. " Let her go! I'll do whatever you want, you have my word!" Stefan cries. "Your word doesn't mean much. I lived by your word all summer, during which time I never had to resort to this..." Klaus trails off. I'm confused and then I move forward, " Klaus..." but yet again, I'm too late. He compels him. "Stop fighting." Stefan immediately stops fighting and instead just begs. " Don't do this, don't do this." I close my eyes and look away. I can't watch Klaus be so cruel. I garb hold of my necklace and just wish for this to be over. " I didn't want to. All I wanted was your allegiance. Now I'm going to have to take it." Klaus compels him, "You will do exactly as I say when I say it. You will not run, you will not hide, you will simply just obey."

*Klaus' POV*

"No. Stefan!" the doppelganger yells. I rolled my eyes, she was annoying me. I looked at my Melody and saw her holding the necklace that I gave her years ago, she had her eyes closed. I was concerned. I'd ask her about it later. i turned back to my old friend. " Now kill them. Ripper." I commanded. He vamps out, rushes over to Dana and kills her by drinking her blood. I smirk. Good.

*Melody's POV*

Stefan is feeding on Chad. Klaus comes over and speaks low so Elena doesn't hear us. "Are you okay?" He asked. He put a hand on my back rubbing in soothing circles. "You're scaring me Klaus" I whisper. His hand falters and falls. "What do you mean love?" he asks. I sigh. I open my eyes and look at him. "The rage, the power, I'm scared it's going to take you over, If I didn't know any better, I'd say you turned it off. You don't care what you're doing, do you?" I ask. He puts his arms around me. "I don't care about them love, it's you I care about, I want my hybrids not because I want more love, it's because if I have a big enough army that no one will pick a fight then you'll be safe, no one would dare try anything and we'd be safe, but if something happened to you, I think I would turn it off, and then I'd get revenge, and if something ever happened to me, my hybrids would protect you, they'd listen to both of us. I promise you, everything I do, is to keep you safe. It may seem cruel but I promise that it's only you I think about." I nod. "I believe you" I whisper.

*Elena's POV*

I couldn't watch Stefan anymore. I turned to look at Melody and saw her and Klaus whispering to each other. They look so peaceful together. They really loved each other. Melody was one of the reasons I hadn't given up on Stefan. Melody never gave up on Klaus, she loves him for who he is and when she lost him, she spent most of her life searching for him again, she's shown me what true love is. I smiled slightly and turned back to Stefan, I wouldn't give up.

*Melody's POV*

Klaus let go off me, kissed my cheek and went to stand near Elena. "It's always nice to see a vampire in his true element. The species has become such a broody lot." Klaus said. "No. You did this to him." she snapped back. " I invited him to the party, love. He's the one dancing on the table." Rebekah enters and rushes toward Elena. I speed in front and held Bekah back. "What are you doing!" she hissed. "Sorry Bekah, promise to a friend" I said. She looked past me at Elena and suddenly she was trying to get past me again. Thank god I was older than her by an hour in vampire age. " Where is it?! Where's my necklace?" she screamed at her. Then I remembered, oh fuck! I turned my head and saw she didn't have it. I mentally sighed in relief. "What are you talking about?" Klaus asks. "She has my necklace. Look." She gives him the phone so he can see a picture. "Well, well. More lies." I move closer to see a picture of Stefan and Elena. "Where...is it?" Rebekah asks, gritting her teeth. "I don't have it anymore." Elena tries to explain. "You're lying!" she yells, she vamps out and tries to bite Elena but I jump in front of her and Bekah sinks her teeth into my neck and rips a chunk out. Klaus grabs her and pulls her back and they both look at me in horror. "Mel... I... I'm so" she tries to apologize. Elena's helping me put pressure on it while I wait for it to heal. I wave her off. "It's fine Bekah" Klaus let's go off Bekah and speeds over to me. He pushes Elena out of the way and bites his wrist feeding me his blood so it'll heal quicker. When it's healed I pull away. I wipe my lips and look to see Rebekah in front of Elena itching to scratch her eyes out. I stand in front of Elena again. "Knock it off!" Klaus said, raising his voice slightly. " Make her tell me where it is, Nik!" Bekah was clearly annoyed. "Where's the necklace, sweetheart? Be honest." He says calmly. "I'm telling the truth. Katherine stole it." Elena replies. I face-palm. "What is it Love?" Klaus asks. "I saw Katherine earlier, I should have known." Klaus sighs. " Katerina. Of course. Well, that's unfortunate. If we had the necklace it would make things a whole lot easier for your witch, but since we're doing this the hard way, let's put a clock on it, shall we?" He puts on the clock. There's a buzzer sound when the clock appears on the board. "20 minutes. If Bonnie hasn't found a solution by then, I want you to feed again. Only this time, I want you to feed on Elena. You know you want to." Klaus says to Stefan. " No, Klaus! Don't do this to him!" Elena yells. "No one leaves. If she tries to run, fracture her spine." Klaus says to Stefan. He looks at me and I nod, indicating that I'm staying here. Rebekah looks at us and leaves with Klaus. I wait for ten minutes and then go and sit in the bleacher. I get out my phone and ring Damon. "Melody, I'm coming, where's Klaus?" He asked. "Damon, Klaus killed Tyler, gave him his blood and is Making Bonnie find a solution. Stefan's been compelled to kill Elena in 14 minutes. I'm going to try and stop him. He knows that the only way to kill me is by taking out my heart, if he does that Damon, I want you to remember that I love you. I want you to tell Klaus and Everyone how much I love them. Thanks for yesterday Damon, I needed it" I finish. "Why Mel?" He asks. I can tell he's crying. "Because I promised you I'd protect Elena if you and Alaric couldn't. I never break a promise." I hang up and by then I'm in tears. I look at the clock. 6 minutes left. I sighed and wiped away my tears. Stefan and Elena were looking in me in horror. I guess they heard. "Melody don't, Jeremy lost Jenna, we both class you as family, if something happens to you and then me, he'll have no one" Elena says. I shake my head. "I can hold him off and you'll get away" I say. "Caroline's dad! Stefan, he was able to resist compulsion. I don't know how, but he did it. Maybe it's possible." Elena cried. I smiled. It made me happy to see she never gave up. She'd make a good vampire. "Yeah, yeah. Maybe it's just mind control, right? Maybe it just takes some focus, a couple decades of training. No big deal." Stefan retorted. "Stefan, you can control this. When that buzzer goes off, just... just drink from me." She says. I roll my eyes, Because it's that easy! "You don't get it. I can't stop, Elena! I'm a ripper! A ripper doesn't stop! I listen to the words that come out of your mouth, and all I hear is the sound of your heart pumping blood through your body. And when that clock ticks down... I'm going to have to feed on you. And you want to know what's worse? I'm not going to be able to stop." Stefan says, trying to get her to see the monster he is. "I don't believe that. You can fight it. You just have to want it bad enough." Elena said, trying to get through to him. I didn't want to interrupt. "Why, because I love you?" Stefan said skeptically. "Yeah! That's right, Stefan. Because you love me. You'll fight because after everything that we've been through, you owe me that!" Stefan was silent for a moment. "You know what, you're right. You're right. I owe you everything. Because through all of this, you are the one thing that has kept me from giving up; from turning it all off. But I can't help what I am, Elena. The more blood that I get, the more I want, and if I get so much as near yours... You are dead." I sighed. "That's what I'm here for" they look at me. I smile. I look up there's only a few seconds left on the clock. "Elena, you're going to have run." I say. "But Klaus said that if I run..." Klaus... he'll be fine. "I know what he said, but if you stay, it won't matter. Elena, please, please, please. Elena, there's no other way. I can hold him off." I Reply. She shakes her head. "There is another way. It's for Stefan to fight." The buzzer makes a sound. We were out of time. "Stefan... I love you. Fight, Stefan. Don't give up." she pleads. "I can't hold it." He cries. He vamps out and rushes over to Elena, I intercept him and throw him into a wall. She screams. But he holds onto the wall. "Elena, run! Go!" I scream before I'm pushed to the floor. She runs and I look up as Stefan take a chunk out of my neck. I grab him and attempt to snap his neck when one of his hands moved to my shoulder and breaks it. I clench my jaw and use one hand to push him back again. He goes for my neck and rips a chunk out of the other size. I kick his legs so he falls onto his knees and then I kick him in the face. But I'm weaker now and he gets up and plunges his hand into my chest and grabs my heart. My eyes widen. I look at him. He looks into my eyes and pulls out his hand, without my heart. I sigh in relief and try to catch him as he runs out of the gym but I can't my wounds have made me so weak I can't even heal. I need blood but right now I have to save Elena. I run after Stefan and follow his scent until I'm in the corridor leading to the cafeteria. I stop and fall to the floor. The doors open and then I hear someone running. I look and see Klaus kneeling next to me. He looks me over and quickly bites his wrist giving me blood. I drink and drink until at least my wounds are healed. I'm still weak though but I don't want to take anymore blood from Klaus. He pulled me into his arms and carried me to a classroom. That's the last thing I saw before I fell into a deep sleep.

*Damon's POV*

I ran to the hospital. I needed to find Melody and Elena. I saw Klaus up ahead. "Well, look who finally decided to show up to the party." He says.

"Where is she?" I growl, meaning Melody. "Elena? Ah, she's making a donation to a greater cause." He replied. He was taking her blood? I couldn't wait to kill him. "I meant Melody" I said. " She's with Elena at the moment, I wouldn't touch her, she's fragile at the moment." He said. I scoffed. "Why, did you beat her because she tried to save Elena?" I taunted. Klaus tensed up and I knew he wanted to rip my head off. "No, she tried to keep her promise to you and you're brother ripped her, tore out her throat, broke her arm, plunged his fit into her chest and almost ripped her heart out" He said getting angrier by the second. My eye's widened. I'll kill my brother someday, I swear. I moved toward the hospital but Klaus stopped me. "I'm afraid I can't let you interfere, mate." I rolled my eyes ."You'll have to kill me." I say with a smirk. " Oh, I would love to kill you, but I made a pledge to Melody and your brother, and unlike Stefan I keep my word. Although, you know what, thinking about it now, he probably doesn't care that much anymore." He pushes me against a car and is about to kill me. "But Melody would, I don't think she'd like that you killed her best fried and also, Don't you want to know about your friend Mikael?" I said tauntingly. "What do you know about Mikael?" He asks, I could see fear in his eyes. "Just that he knows you're here." I continued with my lie. " You're bluffing." Klaus said, stepping back. "Katherine and I found him. Consider it our leverage." Klaus threw me on the ground. When I got up, Klaus' had disappeared. I walked toward the hospital. I found Melody first. I grabbed her and pulled out the needles that were putting blood into her, knowing she'd prefer to drink it later. I picked her up in my arms and took her out to my car putting her in the back so she'd be comfortable and then went back to get Elena.


	17. Chapter 17

My eyes fluttered open. I was confused. The last thing I remember was Klaus feeding me his blood. I pushed myself up and then shot up when someone touched my shoulder. I flew into the corner. I looked and realized that it was only Damon. "Sorry Day" I said as I walked over to him. He shook his head and wrapped me in a hug. "What have I missed?" I asked. Damon's face shone with guilt. "Um, Klaus, is gone" He muttered. I looked at him with wide eyes. I sighed. He'd come back. "Anything else?" I asked. "Stefan's been compelled... compelled to protect Elena and he's turned his emotions off." I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. "He's downstairs, are you gonna be okay." I nod. "Klaus wouldn't let me kill him." He nods in understanding. He grabs my hand and we go down the stairs. There are two dead girls on the floor. I shake my head. We enter the living room and Stefan is there with a few girls. They're playing Twister, they've been fed off and they're half naked. " Uh-oh. Alexandra, left hand, please." Stefan says. One of the girls slides over and offers her wrist which Stefan takes a bite of. "Hey, the two brunettes on the staircase owe me and Damon a Persian rug." I say. " You mean, they owe us a Persian rug? It's my house, too, Melody Ooh! Would you like a spin?" Stefan asked with a smirk. I raised an eyebrow. "Please, don't smirk, it makes you look uglier." I say in disgust. Stefan gives a humourless laugh. "But you have no problem with Klaus or Damon doing it?" He says. I smirk. "No because it looks good on Damon and Klaus can get any girl with that smirk." I told him. "Klaus wouldn't take another girl and you'd gladly jump into bed with him so that doesn't count, you know I think you're doing Damon behind Klaus' back" Stefan retorts. I look at Damon who is trying not to laugh. I smirk and notice that Stefan is looking at me, waiting for my reply. Instead I stand in front of Damon and wrap my arms around his neck. His wrap around my waist and our lips move closer until they're an millimeter away. I look him in the eyes and we both burst into laughter. I move next to Damon still laughing. I wipe a tear from my eye. "Oh Stefan, god you're funnier now. Me and Damon?" I'm gasping for breath and Damon is watching me with an amused glance. Stefan goes back to his game. "So this is what Klaus had in mind when he compelled you to protect Elena?" Damon asks. "These ladies are helping me be all that I can be." Stefan replies cockily. I roll my eyes. Someone knocks on the door. Damon goes over and opens the door. It's Rebekah. She enters with shopping bags. " Where's Stefan?" She asks. " Who the hell are you?" Damon asks. "Bekah what are you doing here?" I ask. She looks at me and says." He left me here. My brother actually left me here." I furrow my brow. " Oh, I'm sorry. Your tone implies that I'm actually supposed to care." Stefan said not taking his eyes off the girls. "You're Klaus's sister?" Damon guesses. She turns and looks at him. " Rebekah. Pleasure, I'm sure. Which one's my room?" Rebekah asks. Stefan chuckles without humor. "You're not staying here." He tells her. She then looks at Damon but he doesn't say anything. "Rude. Both of you. I'll see to it myself." I smirk as she goes upstairs. "So I guess she's staying here." Stefan says. "No she's fishing" I say sarcastically. Damon smiles then looks at me. "Wanna go for breakfast?" I nod. "We're going over to the next town, okay?" He asks. I nod. "Wait, why?" I ask,confused. "Well after my brother decided to go all ripper on you and rip through your chest, your t-shirt got ripped and needs replacing, why not get breakfast in the meantime" He smirks and walks into the kitchen and I run upstairs to get changed. I put 2o bands on one arm and Damon's bracelet and then 21 bands on the other arm. I smirked at my t-shirt and then walked downstairs and bumped into Stefan. He looked at my t-shirt and then got really close to me. "Please, do bite" He whispered. He moved his face closer to mine and I moved mine closer to his. I saw, from the corner of my eye, Damon walk around the corner and stop dead watching us. I moved close to his lips and whispered. "I'm engaged and you're ugly, moron" I moved back and used my strength to push him to the other side of the room. He got up and jumped at me. I moved to the side and grabbed his neck as he went past and spun and flung him to the floor, I had my hand against his neck. "Watch the bracelets Steffy, wouldn't want you're face to have to pay for the damage would you?" I got up and he stood up too. "You act more like Klaus when you fight." He said with a smirk. I smiled and hugged him and grabbed his head and looked him in the eyes. "Paybacks a bitch" and snapped his neck. I looked at Damon who was laughing at me. I shrugged and took him to his bedroom and turned on the shower and left him in there. I walked downstairs and Damon was looking at me curiously. "What did you do to him?" he asked. I smiled. "I turned on his shower and left him in there." Damon smirked and grabbed my hand pulling me out the door and into the car. We started off and drove through town. We flew past Bonnie's house where she and Caroline and Elena were getting in the car. We sped out of Mystic Falls and I decided to put on some tunes. I grabbed a random CD and saw it was mine. "I didn't know you had this" I said looking at Damon. "When you went to Ric's I found it under the bed, thought I'd keep it" I nodded and stuck it on. It didn't take long to get to Pendelturn. The first thing we did was find a cafe. We sat and I ordered for both of us. When it came Damon looked at it like it was an alien. "What's this?" He asked. I smirked. "This is a full English breakfast" I said tucking into it. Damon shrugged and tucked into his. He groaned. "This is amazing" I nodded and we continued to eat in silence. When we'd finished and paid the bill we walked outside. "So shopping?" he asked. "Yeah, but i need my purse, it's in the car" Damon nodded. "I'll be back" he said and began to walk back to the car. I sat down on the bench and just looked at people, humans, living their daily lives. I was pulled out of my thoughts by my phone. I looked at the text message which read, " _**you look lovely, love."**_ My head snapped up and I saw Klaus stood by and alleyway smiling at me. I got up and ran, human speed, into the alleyway following him. I stopped in front of him. "I didn't expect you to be here" He said. I bit my lip. "Damon brought me for breakfast and to do some shopping" I mumbled before I crashed into his chest. He wrapped his arms around me and just held me. "Why'd you leave me?" I asked. He pulled me back and looked me in the eyes. " I need to make my hybrids love, I was going to bring you along but Damon didn't like that" He said, growling at the end. I sighed and my phone beeped again. It was a text from Damon. " _**I'll go shopping without you" **_I rolled my eyes. I looked up at Klaus slightly, considering the top of my head went to the bridge oh his nose. "I have to go" I say regretfully. He nods. "I'll be back soon love" He says and pulls me into a shuddering kiss. He pulls away and puts a kiss on my head before disappearing. I sigh. I hear footsteps behind me and I Turn thinking it might be Klaus. Instead I see a teenage boy. I shrug and run over and cover his mouth before biting into his neck and drinking for a minute. I pull back and lick my lips. I compel the boy. "You're going to go put a plaster on that and if anyone asks, you got stabbed with a barbecue fork by a stranger that tried to mug you." He repeated my words and I left the alleyway and in an instant was standing next to Damon. "I'm back" I say brightly. He turns to face me and raises his eyebrow. "Where were you?" He asks. "I got thirsty" I replied. He nods and we spend hours in the shops. When we finally finished I had a whole new wardrobe ."You ready to go?" I say to Damon. He shakes his head. "You take those back to the car and I'll get you're t-shirt" He says. I nod and walk back to the car. I put the bags in the car and sit on the roof and wait for Damon. I look to my right and see Klaus sat at a table drinking a beer. He smirks at me. "Surprised to see you again so soon love. " I hear when I zone in on his conversation. "Miss me?" I mutter back. "Rather a lot" before I can reply I see Damon walk round the corner. From the corner of my eye I see Klaus look his way. Damon helps me down from the roof and gives me two bags. One has my t-shirt in and as I open the other one I can't help but to laugh. I look up slightly and see Klaus looking at us. I pull the items out and laugh again. I put them in the bag and smack Damon lightly. "You're stupid." I say shaking my head and giggling. "What? I doubt Klaus' going buy them for you" He replied raising his hands in surrender. "I'll wait to Klaus comes back to try them on, Klaus tends to rip things anyway, so if they don't fit properly... well..." I say trailing off. Damon smirks and walks round the other side. I look at Klaus who's smirking at me, clearly having heard the conversation. I wink at him and blow a kiss before getting in and driving off. I don't know when I fell asleep but between not getting enough blood and not being as strong just yet and with all the walking around I guess I'd exhausted myself. I drifted off to sleep and probably left Damon talking to himself like an idiot.

*Damon's POV*

I look over and see Melody fast asleep. I smiled. She'd tried her hardest today considering that yesterday she almost got her heart ripped out and she was missing chunks of her neck. If she was human , she'd have died. When we got home I noticed that no one was in so I carried her to her bed and left her bags by her wardrobe. I kissed her head before walking out and closing the door.


	18. Chapter 18

I yawned and stretched before rolling over. I pulled the blanket over my head and curled up and tried to go back to sleep when suddenly the blanket was pulled off me. I shot up. "Haha very funny Damon, you dick" I scowled and got changed. I grabbed my phone and walked downstairs. I look in the dining room and laugh at the sight. Damon is tied to a chair, a fireplace stoker is in his chest. His ring is on the floor. "Wow Damon, Stefan really got you" I say. He glares at me and then notices his ring on the floor. "Oh, you got to be kidding me." He says. I hear Stefan's footsteps. "Oh, Stefan." I say. Stefan enters and looks at Damon. "Low blow, Stefan. Low blow." He says trying to get out of his chains. "What the hell happened to you?" Stefan asks. Wait, he actually sounds innocent. What? "Whatever twisted ripper game this is, leave me out of it." Damon growls. " I didn't do this." Stefan says. "Quit screwing around!" Damon says. Stefan shakes his head. " I didn't." He walks over and checks the chains. " It's pretty messed up though, isn't it?" he says in amusement. " Your head's going to amuse me when I rip it off" I mutter. Damon cracks a smile. "Aww Mel, still mad?" He taunts. I growl. "Yep." Damon chirps. Stefan removes the iron stick. Damon screams. Stefan begins to remove the chains but stops and leaves. "Yeah, not to worry. I'll just untangle myself." Damon says sarcastically. Suddenly the curtains open and sunlight pours into the room and Damon's skin burns. He screams. I rush over and shut them. I zip to Damon and give him his ring and rip the chains off him. "What the hell was that?!" I demand. Damon looks at the curtain. "Mason" He mutters. I punch his shoulder. "What? Who's Mason?" I ask. "Mason Lockwood, Tyler's uncle, he was a werewolf. I killed him, tortured him a bit too, mainly to stop Katherine" I nod. "Maybe he's come back to haunt you." I say with a smirk. He looks at me. "Really?, Ghost's? Doesn't this town have enough supernatural?" I shake my head. Damon puts a arm over my shoulder. "C'mon let's go find witchy." We walk out to the car and Damon speed into town. The towns having a founders thing, if only they knew they weren't the actually founders. Hell I was one. I spot Bonnie and Caroline. "Damon, over there" I say pointing. He drives over and stops quickly. Greetings, Blondie. Witchy. I think you got your voodoo wires all crossed when you got rid of Vicki Donovan." Damon says, getting straight to the point. "What do you mean, why?" Bonnie asks confused. " Because I'm pretty sure he just got spit-roasted by Mason Lockwood's ghost." I input. "What?" Came Bonnie's reply. "And why would you think that?" Caroline said, not believing it. " Maybe because he chained me to a chair and shoved a hot poker in my chest. Let's just say I'm having déjà vu." Damon explained. Caroline looks at Bonnie. " I thought you said that ghosts couldn't physically interact with people." Caroline asked. "They can't." Me and Bonnie say together. " Yeah, well, I don't have time for a vengeful Lockwood. When I kill someone, they're supposed to stay dead. Whatever you screwed up, fix it." Damon says, widening his eye for emphasis and then driving off quickly. Damon drives us over to The Grill. We get to the bar and sit with Ric. Damon explains what happened and Ric seems skeptical about it. I look to my side and see someone I never thought I'd see again. "Amber" I say. Damon and Ric turn to look at me. "Heyya babe" She says. I crush her into a hug. "Amber what are you doing here, you're dead" I say. "Let's just say I have unfinished business " She says. I pull away. Before I can reply we're interrupted by some guy. "Mason." Ric says. "God, I miss whisky." 'Mason' says, he grabs Damon glass and drinks it all then crashes the glass on Damon's forehead. Damon then looks at Alaric. "Told ya." He says. "So Mason Lockwood huh?" Mason looks at me. "Yeah" He nods. "You're a dick" I say and walk off with Amber. I hear Damon and Ric laughing and Amber's giggling too. "I'll see you later Damon." I yell and walk out the door. I look about and see no one. I grabbed Amber's hand and raced Home. Instead of saying anything she just pulled me into the house and straight up to my room. She pushed me on the bed and jumped on beside me. I squinted at her. "How did you know where my room was?" I asked. She laughed. "I've been haunting you hunny" she replied. I nodded. "Oh, okay" I say. "Listen, I don't know how much time I have but I need to tell you something." I nodded. "You remember when you brought Jeremy back?" She asked. Her voice urgent. I nodded. "There was a flash of light, I don't know what happened." I say, confused as I remember what happened that night. "You're an Original Melody, but you're extremely special. You have powers. You can do anything if you think about it, sort of like a witch but without casting spells and you can't unbalance nature. Also you've been Vampire and then Human and then a vampire again, If I killed you now, you'd become human again, If I killed you while Human, you'd come back as you are now, you wouldn't be a new vampire you'd just be you" She said. I was quiet for a moment as it sunk in. "What does this mean?" I whispered. She inhaled. "It means you're indestructible" She said. My eyes widened. "Not even white oak wood could kill you" I sigh. "Wow" I said flopping onto my back, she did the same. Eventually the serious talk was over and we continued to talk like the old days when she was really alive. I looked out the window and saw it was dark. "Melody" I hear Amber say. She's all weird. "What is it?" I ask. She hugs me. "Melody I love you! You've been an amazing friend and I'm glad I met you." My eyes were wide but before I could say anything more she disappeared. I was frozen for minutes until my phone rang. Automatically I grabbed it and answered it, bringing it up to my ear. "Melody, I need you down at the werewolf den." Damon voice said through the phone. "Okay" I muttered and put the phone down and made my way to the old Lockwood cellar. I see Damon waiting for me. "Hey" He says. I look up and weakly smile at him. " You're here. It's about time." He says looking behind me. I turn and see Ric. " Didn't have anyone else to call? And besides, Melody's here, why do you need me?" He whined. I rolled my eyes. I was not in the mood. " No, actually, I don't. 'Cause I need a non-vampire to get in the cave, and other than Elena and Melody, you're pretty much the only one I trust." He replied. I looked between them, guess Ric was still pissed. " Well, you have a crappy way of showing that." Ric said. I scoffed. "Yeah with you" I mutter knowing they both heard me. " Look, if Mason Lockwood can get over the fact that I killed him, can't you cut me a little slack, Ric?" Damon asked. I moved over to look at a hole in the wall. "I shouldn't have to get over it. I was your friend, Damon. You shouldn't have done it in the first place." Ric argued. Omg, they were doing this now? I could be doing much better things, like breaking down into uncontrollable tears because I just watched my old best friend die in front of me. Again!. "Well! Sometimes... I do things I don't have to do." I look at Damon. Yeah don't we all. " You're going to recycle that same crap ass apology you gave Mason Lockwood?" Ric asked incredulous. I looked at Damon. "You apologized?" I asked in shock. Damon gave me a dead look and turned back to Ric. "Yeah. Well... I didn't mean it with him." He smiles. Alaric looks at him and then looks at the hole. We go in one by one, Ric first, then me and then Damon. No one talks and we end up in a weird room thingy, well me and Ric do. "How are you in there?" Damon asks. I shrug and then turn to face a wall and I freeze. "So was Mason screwing with me, or is there something in there?" Damon wonders. Alaric looks everywhere, only looking at the most important wall last. "Ric. Ric? Melody?" He says trying to catch our attention. Alaric looks at the wall and is amazed. " I found something." Ric says, still in slight shock at the discovery. "What is it?" Damon asks, starting to get annoyed by the lack of answers. "I have no idea." Ric replies. No, you don't, but I do.


End file.
